Surprises and change come in all shape and sizes
by littlechick2013
Summary: Our favorite Captain America, is still gloomy about him not belonging in this time period. Having a once in a life time lazy feeling, taking a morning stroll things change for him,when a very charismatic but feisty dancer,land right on top of him. What changes will this dancer have on Steve rogers? I'm just going to rate it M for descriptive language. Please leave reviews. thanks.
1. Something new

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!* *SMACK!* came the abrupt halt of an annoying alarm clock.

Steve Rogers groggily looked at the clock to see what time it was. Though with an aggravated sigh, he saw that he broke the alarm clock. Smashing it into pieces.

'That's the ninth one this week.' He thought

Grudgingly he rolled out of bed. Steve usually woke up without any problem, at the crack of dawn. Without the help of an alarm clock, but lately it has been feeling like a chore you don't want to do in the morning.

His morning schedule, would be to wake up, do the necessities, have coffee and breakfast, then go out for a morning jog.

Today he just didn't feel up to it. For once the great captain America wanted to be lazy today.

Sure he will do his normal home routine, but the jog he decided to do another day. Today he just wanted to walk and look at his surroundings, and look at the changes of 70 years.

Walking out of the simple apartment. He made his trek for the day. He thoughts about how advanced the world has become, astounded him, but also made him disappointed. Sure things now were easier for the normal person, but that also made people lazy.

Steve also couldn't help but notice that the majority of people that walked by always at least had some sort of techy gadget with them.

He sighed. 'Even with all this advancement in technology, life seems rather boring.' He thought.

Sure he could go to the Stark tower to relive some of his boredom, but he didn't feel like bantering with tony. Tony kept trying to persuade him, to get a newer suit that could also have techy gadgets but in lighter form for him.

He liked his normal attire, thank you.

Steve kept walking down the side walk. He didn't notice that he walked pretty far from his apartment, until he looked at the surrounding buildings. They were buildings that were just made for small business. Instead of grand skyscrapers, they were small brick buildings.

Liking the area more, he looked at his surroundings better. This time enjoying what he was seeing.

It wasn't chaotic as it was deeper in the city, it was nice and calm.

Well it was quiet, until he heard some strange music, above him.

His first thought was that, it was tony in his suit, with the loud crude music he has with him. This time it wasn't.

He looked up and had to do a double take, on what he was seeing.

There on the roof he saw a bunch of kids in hoodies jump off one roof to another. He was going to yell at the kids to stop their shenanigans before they break their necks. Though the applause from some of the residents on the street made him stop. 'Is this a normal occurrence?' he thought.

He hopped not, what the kids were doing was way too dangerous. He looked back at the kids and nearly had a heart attack, when he saw the one who was the smallest in the group. Jump out to street instead of the next roof, making the kid be at least 40 feet in the air. Without anything to land on.

'No way can the kid not get hurt from that! He thought franticly. He wasn't the only one who thought that, because the audience gasped too. This is not one of the usual stunts.

Steve hurried to run to at least catch the kid, hopping he will make it on time. Though he needn't have to.

The small child expertly snatched their right arm to the top of the metal light pole, and began a downward spin on the pole. Half way down the pole, the kid uses their left leg to kick off the pole and fly with his or her back parallel to the ground.

'Not again!' Steve yelled in his head. He took off in a run again to catch the kid again. This kid just kept sprouting surprises at him.

Said kid, used the greatest midair agility, which Steve has ever seen. The kid was able to move their body to perform a back flip, and have their feet land on someone's metal balcony.

Thinking that was the end of it, Steve was going to give the kid a good talking to, but the kid had more tricks up their sleeve.

The said kid decide that two jumps was not enough, and decide to go for more. Still high enough the kid jumps down to land on a very convenient and sturdy tall umbrella, to jump on pole that had a smaller pole sticking parallel to the ground.

Showing skill only an Olympic gymnast had, the flyer used their momentum to spin in two whole circles. To land on nimbly on top in a crouch position, and without stopping. Jumped on to big pole holding the traffic lights, and ran into a sprint.

Steve and the rest of the pedestrians could do nothing but stare, as the flyer started to come to the end of the pole. 'What is this kid going to do next!?' he and many others thought.

He saw the kid dig into the hoodie front pocket, and saw that the kid had a rope and claw.

"No way." Steve realized.

With great upper body strength the kid gave a big grunt, and threw the claw attached rope to the top of the building; while still running. Quickly wrapping the end of rope to themselves, and jumped sideways instead of straight. Making them give a graceful swing into the attached building.

Not taking a chance to rest, the flyer used one arm to hold the rope tight while the other kept balance. While he or she sprung more momentum, so they were running on the wall parallel to the ground.

The audience stood in awe as they saw the kid, jump off into the air away from the attached building. The kid could almost be mistaken for flying with how much they liked to be in the air.

While in midair the kid quickly used both arms to tug themselves closer to the direction of the top of the roof. With a last midair spin the kid landed softly on the ledge of the roof.

Steve didn't notice it but music was still blasting but it was coming from the flyers buddies across the street. Flyer singled them to change the song. This time louder so the whole street would hear.

Steve and the audience were both startled by the abrupt change in song and loudness.

_Back. In. Time… Oh baby. Oh baby. Oh baby. My sweet baby. You're the one._

(Cue back in time pitbull.)

Having a sense of humor, the flyer decided to dance on the ledge; so did other jumpers.

Finally getting out of their stupor, the younger audience started to dance along with them.

Steve was very confused on how this could be accepted or could be normal. He saw some little kids who were with what to be looked like their older siblings, were dancing with them. Some of the teenagers were able to get some of the older folk to dance with them. Some were reluctant, but many of the teenagers were patience enough to dance slower with the older folk.

Steve didn't know if he should stop this wild chaos, or to let it continue. He was seeing right now, the young and the old. They are having fun, and enjoying each other company. With all this dancing, he finally noticed that the majority of the people put their techy stuff, so they could dance.

He glanced up at the flyer on the roof. He saw the flyer give a thumbs up to the buddies across the street. 'Was this their plan all along?' Steve questioned.

He was brought out of his musing, when he started to hear police sirens in the distance. Of course this happy setting would not last forever. This is usually what they call disturbance of the peace. People dancing on the side walk started to disband, while the jumpers looked at each other quickly. They decided as their farewell was to throw flower petals and confetti over the roofs to the side walk. They all shouted at the same time. "Be happy, and live life to the fullest!"

They started to disband when they saw the police cars get close. Steve saw them and was going to walk away quickly, but he noticed in the corner of his eye. He saw the flyer was trying to jump as quickly as possible to the bottom of the building, while using the fire escape.

Curiosity usually gets the better out of the best of people, Steve Rogers ended up being one of those people today.

Quickly he started to follow the sprinting kid down the edge of the ally way. He had to admit, the kid was fast. He still kept running after the kid, even if the police sirens kept on getting closer. He turned around to see that at least two police cars were still in pursuit. They also spotted the flyer and started the pursuit.

The flyer took a sharp turn that led to a very tiny park, which led away from the street. So the cars couldn't follow. Though both Steve and the police officers were resilient.

With a quick turn to see if how far the police officers were, he sighed when he saw they weren't very fit officers. They would take too long to catch the flyer. With that quick turn of the eye, he lost track of the flyer.

Looking left and right he started to slow down to a fast pace walk. The flyer was nowhere in sight.

He started to just walk aimlessly in the park path, hoping to find an idea where the flyer might have token off to.

Passing under a tiny bridge. Steve was about to give up on the wild goose chase.

"AAAHHHH! Move! Move!" He heard someone yell above him.


	2. Feisty dancer

Acting too slow, a body mass landed on top of the great captain America.

Steve was able to turn at least so he could land on his back, but it still hurt.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Oh shit! Sorry buddy. Ya hurt?" the mass asked.

Steve looked up, and low and behold. The flyer was there sitting on top of him, with their hoodie still up.

He was about respond, but he heard the voices of the police officers getting closer, so did the flyer.

"Shit! Buddy do me a favor and play along. Get up now." The flyer commanded.

Not really comprehending much, due to the rising confusion of his day. Steve did as he was told.

"Turn around."

"Ok?"

"Now just play along." Steve nodded in understanding. Before it he knew it, he felt the flyer hitch on his back, like he was giving a piggy back ride.

The police officers finally came through the end of the bridge. They did not spot the flyer anywhere. They spotted on what to look like siblings having fun.

"Run faster bro! You can do It! Come on is that all ya got?! Mama could run faster than ya!" The young child screamed.

"Well she probably wasn't carrying something as heavy as you when she ran." The older boy commented.

"Are you calling me fat?" the kid looked mad and started pounding the top of the brother's head.

The officers gave up their search, the flyer was not here.

Once the flyer saw them leave. It was cue to quickly jump off Steve's back. Steve was now able to get a good look at the flyer.

He gapped at what he saw.

The flyer was a girl. A very young but developed girl, who looked to be about 16 or 17. She had dark thick short wavy hair, it would look ridiculous on anyone else but she made it work. She had a nice tan that made he look perfect. Like she was always outdoors. She was a bit on the short side. Usually shorter people couldn't make their body fit to them. Though this young girl was just able to pull it off.

_(Nothing against short people, I'm short too. Just saying what everyone else says to me.)_

"Oi!" She yelled snapping him out of hi musing.

"Wha-what?" He asked confused.

"I had to properly thank you, for saving my neck there. Thanks" she held out her hand for a shake.

"Uh…Right. Your welcome." He took her hand in a firm hand shake, quite surprised that her handshake was firm too.

"Well gotta go." She waved as she turned around.

Before he could stop to ask her questions. She face planted on the ground.

He cringed. 'That had to hurt.' He thought.

She just decide to lay there for a few seconds. "Ouch" she commented.

Steve couldn't help but give a silent chuckle at how she handle a face plant.

She turned to a sitting position, and winced. She looked down to the cause of her pain.

"(sigh) looks to be a sprained ankle." She commented dryly and pointed at her left foot.

Steve's soldier training mode kicked in. "How bad does it hurt? Do you need medical attention? What number shall I contact your parents. Speaking of parents, do they know of the dangerous stuff you were doing on the buildings?" He lastly admonished as he was getting his phone out to call her parents.

She just started at Steve like he was insane.

"What?" he asked.

"One." She pointed her finger out. "I'm totally fine. Two: It's not broken, so no need for medical attention. Three: You don't need to call my parents. Four: No my parents don't know I do that, but they have no say on what I do." She answered.

Steve sputtered. "Well they should from now on, a kid like you could get badly hurt."

To his utter surprise, she laughed at him while getting up slowly. Leaning more on one than the other, but still standing.

"Good luck getting a hold of my parents all the way in Texas." She smirked.

"Wha-What are you doing here without your parents? Do you have a guardian with you? Please don't tell me you're a runaway? Your way too young."

"Well thank you for the compliment. I think, but I'm not a child."

"Really? You can't be more than 17." Steve sounded frustrated. 'Kids never listen!' He yelled.

Getting annoyed the young girl dug in to her side zipper pocket, and pulled out a card. She limped closer to Steve, and promptly smacked the small card on his face hard.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" he groaned.

"Read it fool!" She commanded irritated.

Steve looked at the card.

_NAME: Lidia Garza_

_LAST RESIDENT: San Antonio, TX._

_CURRENT RESIDENT: New York, NY_

_HAIR: Black/Brown_

_EYES: Black/Brown_

_HEIGHT: 4' 11"_

_DATE OF BIRTH: August/ 03/ 1990_

'This has nothing to do with- wait 1990? That would make her- what?' He thought.

She snatched the card back from his hands. "So you see? I am no child, I'm a grown women. Now if you will excuse me." She began limping away.

Knowing he can't let her walk away injured, he decided to be a gentlemen and help her. Though without thinking he walked towards her and picked her up easily and held her bridal style.

Not expecting to be picked, Lidia gave out a squeak. She looked up at Steve with petrified eyes, and on instinct she gave him a hard punch on the face. It hurt but, he had no right to get all grabby.

The surprise punch made him lose balance, and made him land on his butt. Though he still had Lidia in his arms.

"Ow! Mam will you please stop hitting me?" He groaned again. 'Man she can pack a wallop.' He thought.

"Let go! I have every right to punch you. You don't grab a girl out of nowhere. I don't even know who the hell you are!" She yelled.

That took him for a loop. He thought everyone knew him from the whole alien fiasco, and the captain America display in the museum.

"I guess I should introduce myself, I thought you knew who I was." He apologized.

"Well obviously not, if I'm asking." She snarkly commented. He wanted to correct her in saying that she commanded him, not really asked. Though he held out.

"Well mam, my name is Steve Rogers. Though many know me as Captain America." He waited for her to go all, how tony calls it. 'Freaky fan-girl'.

"Okay, Roger dude. You're in the military. So?" She gave him a confused look.

He was not expecting that reaction.

"Do you know anything about the alien invasion a few months ago?" He asked.

"I heard of it, but I was visiting home when it happened."

"Oh, well have you ever heard of me? Or Iron man, or better known tony stark?" 'She has to know about tony at least.' He thought.

"Well I know a little. I just hear that he always makes himself look like an ass all the time." She stated dryly.

He chuckled. "I wish I could have seen Tony's face if you said that to his face. You really don't know anything, not even the avengers?"

"Geez. No I don't. I don't watch much TV, or read the newspaper. I read, but I read other stuff. I'm not into the techy stuff they have now it's too confusing." She whined.

He chuckled again. "I totally agree, I'm still trying to figure out how to use a cell phone."

"So calling my parents was all a bluff, since you wouldn't know how." She smirked.

He laughed heartily. "Ok you got me there."

"Now that that's out of the way. Can you put me down?"

"Sorry mam no can do, I still think you should see a doctor. Just in case."

"I'm not going to a doctor and you can't make me." She stuck her tongue out.

"You know, for a grown women you sure act like a kid." He commented as he started walking with her in his arms.

"Oi! I don't choose when my body ages, but I do get to choose when I can act my age."

"Touché." He smiled.

"But I'm still not going to a doctor." She grunted.

"Yes you are, I'll take you to a good doctor. So stop whining."

"I'll beat you up." She stated.

"Good luck with that." He smirked.

_**(FYI. The year is 2013, which makes Lidia 23. Hense steve's surprise.)**_


	3. Fear

One short taxi ride later, to the stark tower.

You will see a very angry and adamant young women not want to go in the tower.

While an irritated captain America grudgingly tries to hold the women in his arms as gently as possible, without letting her fall.

Going through the doors, he makes his way to the elevator.

"Which floor sir?" A voice spoke, which slightly made Lidia jump and hold on to Steve's neck.

"Don't worry it's just Tony's AI thing named JARVIS. To the medical ward, can you have a doctor ready for me JARVIS?"

"Yes sir. And who is your guest?"

"Oh, this is Lidia. She is the one in need of a doctor."

"Do not." He heard he grumble.

He chuckled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lidia. Also Captain sir, should I also have a doctor look at you as well?" JARVIS asked in an amused voice.

"Huh? What do you mean JARVIS?"

JARVIS Simply made one the elevator walls into a mirror, so he could see what he what he was talking about.

Sure enough, Steve had a big black eye, with many red marks all over his arms and neck. From all the hard pinching Lidia did to get away. They could have been mistaken for chicken pox.

"Mind me asking, how you came to these injuries sir?" JARVIS asked with more amusement.

"It's nothing JARVIS." Steve blushed.

"I did that to him JARVIS. He pissed me off so I had to beat him up. He really is such a wimp." Lidia smirked.

"I'm sure that Mr. Stark will really like your company." JARVIS commented.

"Ah, we are here." Steve quickly changed the subject.

Lidia saw the medical room and almost paled to a sheet.

Steve noticed her reaction and slowly and gently put her on the lying table, but that seemed to freak her out more.

"AHHH! Get me out now!" She nearly screamed.

"W-Wait Lidia. Hold on you shouldn't put pressure on your leg you'll strain it more." Steve tried to reason.

"No! Now get me out of here or I swear I'll castrate you!" She began to push him out of the way.

Though trying to hold her back was not a good idea. Faster than the first punch she did. She was able to get him right in the same eye.

Well that's what tony walked into. He just saw soldier boy get suckered punched, but a small young women. It looked pretty hard too, since soldier boy fell to the floor from the sheer force. Though luckily it didn't knock him out, cause Tony did not know how to handle a girl who didn't like being in this particular room.

"Lidia wait." Steve picked her up again the same way as earlier. She was shivering in fear, before promptly passing out in Steve's arms.

Nothing but awkward silence. Till tony broke the ice.

"Well got to say, you know how to pick them Steve."

"I-I don't understand, w-what just happened?" Steve was slightly shaking. Never has he seen that kind of fear in a person. It made him shudder that that face of fear was on a women no less.

"Let's take her to the avenger floor. Maybe that will make her more comfortable, you then can tell me who she is and what exactly happened to get her here." Tony said with some seriousness.

Steve just nodded and followed tony.

"Will Ms. Lidia be alright sir?" JARVIS asked concerned.

"I'm sure she will so don't worry JARVIS." Tony confirmed.

Finally landing on the avenger floor, Steve was surprised to see that the whole team was there.

'So convenient.' Steve grumbled in his head.

"Whoa, Steve what the hell happened to you?" Clint indicated to Steve's face. Which had a bigger black eye.

Tony decided to answer for him. "Well this little vixen here, gave Steve a piece of her mind."

Clint laughed his guts out, Natasha gave a small smile, Bruce gave a small chuckle, and Thor gave a booming laugh.

"Vixen?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. You know, a sly but beautiful and se-" " I know what a vixen is tony, what I mean. Is why you would call this young women who looks more than 17, a Vixen?" Steve grumbled.

"You may not see it, but I see potential of a very beautiful women, who only does it if she puts effort. Also I can tell she is not 17." Tony grinned.

"Oh, and how would you know that?" Steve barked back.

"Since I'm a *ahem* was a playboy. You have to have the sense of knowing on who was legal and who was not."

Steve would have made a remark on Tony's morals, but he felt Lidia shift in his arms. So he gently put her on the couch.

"So who is she?" Natasha asked.

"No idea, we'll figure out that later. Bruce, you're the doctor here. Check her will you?" Tony gave his puppy dog eyes.

Bruce calmly got out of his seat and put his newspaper down. He looked down at the young girl, and he had to agree with tony on the whole vixen thing. He bent down to check on the leg that Steve indicated to.

"Well good news is that it's not broken, bad news is that it will take longer to heal, sense she strained it too much." He said as finished wrapping her foot.

"She is definitely not going to like that." Steve commented.

"So how did you come to acquire this Vixen?" Thor boomed.

"I'm not sure she will like that nick-name when she wakes up. But I was taking a walk this morning, and I took a different route to a new part of the city. It was like a less chaotic version of New York. Then all of sudden I see these kids jumping from roof to roof like mini acrobats. Though Lidia did a solo act and I can't deny it looked amazing but very dangerous."

"Wait I think I know what those kids are. JARVIS. Bring up any new videos of any parkour in New York." Tony commanded.

"Yes sir. It seems there is only one, made at about 9:36 a.m. today."

"Show it."

"Yes sir."

There on Tony's flat screen TV. Everyone saw the daring parkour that the young women sleeping on the couched performed.

"*Whistle* That's some amazing agility. Though I wonder what the whole. 'Be happy and live life to the fullest' thing?" Clint asked.

"I don't know. The police came, and I let my curiosity get to me so followed her. I lost track of her when I reached a bridge at a park. I was about to give up, but then out of nowhere she lands on top of me. Thus probably where the injury came from."

"Well that seems all fine and dandy, but what I want to know is where the black eye came from." Clint chuckled.

"When she was limping away, I picked her up since it would be rude of me not help her. Ended up being a bad idea since she socked me good in the face."

All the men decided to laugh at him. Though Natasha gave a sly smirk. "Very smart women."

"What do you mean tosh?" Clint asked.

"Steve is a total stranger to her, he may be handsome, but you had sense enough not trust him by just his looks."

Steve blushed at her compliment on him being handsome.

"But he is captain America, how does she not know him. Does she at least know us?" Tony directed to Steve.

"Not really, much. I was too busy trying to get her to stop pinching my get me to let her go."

"Feisty one. Huh?" Clint wiggled his brow suggestively. Which got him a smack in the head from Natasha.

"Wait that was one punch. I saw her sucker punch you hard to make you fall in the medical bay." Tony commented.

"Well yeah she started to freak out when I set her down on the table, she turned really pale when we entered the room."

"Did she want to go to the hospital Steve?" Bruce cut in

"No she was very adamant, therefore she the punched me." Steve pointed to his face.

"And you well deserved it." Bruce said behind his newspaper.

That was not what everyone was expecting.

"W-What? Why?" Steve asked.

"Because STEVEN ROGERS." Bruce said steely. "Lidia here looks like she suffers a phobia for doctors or probably just doctor's offices. You made her go through a very traumatic phobia. This kind of phobia doesn't happen unless for a reason Steve. Next time listen to someone when they don't want to do something. Even if you did it for good intention for her, you should have asked if she has someone that could have taken care of her, or maybe called one of us." Bruce stonily spoke.

Steve felt like a little kid getting scolded by an adult, for something very obvious.

Before anyone could say the next comment. They heard Lidia stir and saw that she was about to wake up.


	4. Escape

Steve rushed to Lidia's side in an instant. He watched her stirring face, and hoped she would wake up soon, so he can apologize for his ignorance.

He leaned his face down near hers to see if she was truly waking up.

Bad move.

Lidia's eyes cracked open, and started to widen when she saw that Steve was too much in her personal bubble.

Out of reflex, she used her right leg that was dangling off the couch; to kick him right where it hurts a man.

Before Steve could gasp out in his obvious excruciating pain. Lidia left hooked him on his right cheek. Thus making him fall to the floor in a fetal position.

The room was silent…for a bot two seconds.

The rest of the avengers were booming with laughter. Well Natasha just a knowing smirk, as she received a fifty dollars from the grumbling Clint right next to her.

Thor and tony were panting for air." You are right man of iron, she is a rather feisty vixen."

"You okay there old man?" Tony said between breaths.

Steve was still lying on the ground in the fetal position, though you can tell he was slightly pissed. Since he gave tony the bird from where he was lying.

Tony's response was just to laugh some more.

Lidia was having a hard time comprehending on what the situation of hand was. The last thing she remembered was herself trying to get out of the medic bay.

Now here she is with these strange people, laughing at the one she punched. Which she finally took notice that it was, Steve?

"Oh. Opps." She finally spoke.

She saw the black hair guy with the goatee, laugh more after she spoke.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! She brings the captain down with a few hits, and she says is 'Opps'?" Tony blasted.

Lidia had to smile, she couldn't help it. The laughter was contagious.

She saw Steve slowly start to get up in a sitting position. "Uh, Mam? For the last time. Will you please stop hitting me? He groaned.

"Then don't get in my personal space. You may be a pretty boy, but I don't fall that easily." Lidia clarified.

"Well at least she called you pretty Steve." Tony grinned. Before Steve could make a comment. The patient decided to make a quick getaway.

Lidia jumped over the coach and ran to the walk out balcony that tony comes in. She was finally able to see where she was at. She gasped out at seeing how high she was, but quickly smirked when she felt the inside of her jacket pocket. She's done higher.

She turned around to see the Avengers run after her, with worry on their faces.

"Hey little lady, it's not safe there. Come on over here, very slowly." Tony for once said seriously. "There is nothing to be worried about, we won't hurt you." Bruce calmly spoke.

Lidia knew they were telling the truth, but right now she didn't have the time. She had to get back to her team, they were probably worried.

She turned her head to the balcony, then to the Avengers. She gave them a big smile. "Sayonara suckers." She stuck out her tongue and jumped off the edge.

She could hear the avengers protest, but she didn't care. She had to concentrate to make sure she got down correctly from this height.

Focusing on the wind speed, she had to be careful on not flailing because of her baggy clothing. She made sure that she was falling in a upright position, she glided very carefully near the windows, making sure she doesn't ram into it; but very close to it and wait for the right time.

Since the tower slanted outwards a little, Lidia took off her jacket; but made sure to take out the object in it first.

Getting closer to the windows, she put her jacket on her feet. Good thing she was careful on approaching the window, or else she would have gone straight through the windows. But with the jacket she was able to slide on the windows down wards.

It would have been an awesome ride, but now was the time to focus. She saw to her right, was a building that was just about the right height. Thank fully, it's New York and buildings are close together.

Knowing now was the time, she focused all the strength she had on her legs and bounced off the windows. Leaving her jacket and cracks on the window behind. She was flying over to the next building across from stark tower. She got the rope and claw that she attached to her pants, grateful that she didn't leave it behind.

She threw it to the building edge and thanked whoever was watching over her, when she felt that it was hooked on right.

The only downfall was that she didn't have time to attach the rope to her body, so it wouldn't strain her arm. 'This is so going to hurt.' She thought. And hurt it did.

She used her right arm to hold the blunt of her weight, and her left arm tried to give it some comfort. She winced in pain when she felt her right shoulder dislocate, and her arm get rope burns. She knew the impact to the wall, was going to hurt a little but not a lot.

When she made it to the wall, it seemed like the whole building shook and it cracked the brick where she landed.

'Odd.' She thought.

Shaking out of the phenomenon, she slowly climbed downwards, till she reached an open window. She looked up at the top of the tower where she started. She couldn't see that far so she had no idea if the avengers were still looking. Though she still gave a mock salute, then jumped into the random building. Thinking that was going to be last time she ran into any of the Avengers.

Oh how wrong she was.

**Thank ya for reading this far. Please leave reviews, I love them so. Next chap will be up very soon . Later!**


	5. Just a normal day

"Cock-a-doodle-do! Cock-a-doodle-do! Cock-a doodle-smack!"

Lidia looked up groggily at her alarm clock. '7:10? Hmm. Ten more minutes won't hurt.' She thought as she fell back to sleep, leaving on the snooze.

She closed her eyes for a second and before she knew it. "Cock-a-doodle-do! Cock-a-doodl-Smack!" "Alright, alright! I'm up!" She groaned to herself.

Literally rolling out of bed, she let her body thump to the ground. Doing the routine out of repetition she started to crawl to her desk. She reached up and felt around the top of the desk, though soon she found what she was looking for, and pushed play.

_*Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings my little butterfly! Don't let what they say keep you up at night! And if the give you shhh, then they can walk on by! My feet! Feet can't touch the ground, and I can't hear a sound! But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah! Walk! Walk on over there cause I'm too fly to care! Oh Yeah! Your words don't mean a thing, I'm not listening, keep talking all I know is! *Back to chorus*_

Starting to shake off her drowsiness, Lidia made her way to the shower to wash away any sleep left. Shaking her hips to the sound of the music, she was only lucky enough not to slip in the shower.

Stepping out in just a towel, she quickly looked at the clock on the dresser. '8:03. Oh, Better hurry or I'll be late.' She thought.

Quickly drying off she grabbed her clothes quickly. She would have just worn a tee and shorts, but she found out weather here is drastically different from home.

Sure the locals don't mind 50 to 60 degrees at this time of year, but not her. It's still in the triple digits where she lived at before.

Slipping on fishnet leggings to at least keep her legs warm. Also putting on two inch black boots, she then put on her flowing knee length red skirt; and her long sleeve blouse.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Though the smile faded when she saw that she had to wear her glasses today. 'Darn avengers made me lose a contact, luckily my ankle ain't that bad.' She thought.

She looked at herself again and saw that her glasses made a dramatic difference, with the glasses, she looked like some hippie nerd, without she looked very beautiful. Though it didn't matter, she always wore glasses for school. Dancing and parkour was a different story though.

She grabbed her favorite red scarf and brown messenger bag, and made a hasty run out of her apartment.

Lidia looked down at her watch again and saw it was now 8:23.

'Whew, I'm in the clear. Class doesn't start till 9:10.' She thought.

Takin her usual route, Lidia was able to get the class with Five minutes to spare.

Sighing as she got to her seat, she took out her texts books, and sat down ready for the day. Like a model student, she waited patiently for her professor to enter the class. She turned to reading her text books to pass of the time, but she needn't have to for very long.

She looked up at the doorway when she heard the rest of the class start to quiet down, and get to their seats.

The professor, was probably the only decent looking male professor at the university. Being in his late twenties, he was nicely toned. Clean shaven but still had the wild black hair of a teenager.

All in all the man was good looking.

Now Lidia is no virgin minded woman, she has her moments of little lust daydreams of her professor. Maybe it was the lab coat, the body, or he is a mature man. She didn't know all she knew is that she had a small crush on her professor.

"Ms. Garza?" Lidia was brought out of her daydream when she heard her professor call. "Uh, yes sir?" she asked.

"If you stare too long, you'll burn my clothes off. I rather not be a nudist now." He chuckled lightly.

Lidia's whole face turned tomato red, she didn't realize she was staring at him the whole time. Steam must have been coming out of her ears when she heard the whole class snicker behind her. She couldn't blame anyone else for the staring, she was the only girl in the class.

"Uh! No sir! I was just starring off into space. I was just, uh, uh, thinking if I should buy take out tonight!" She practically almost yelled.

He quirked his eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. "Takeout huh?"

She nodded her head vigorously up and down. Still red faced.

"Well next time you should take me and the class with you. I heard that you can smell great food like a blood hound." He smiled.

"Uh, yes sir." Nodding dumbly, blushing deeply. She couldn't tell if he was flirting with her, or teasing her about her talent to sniff for good food.

'Nah he is just teasing. No way, he would ever look my way.' She thought as she shook her head from that thought.

"Now as was saying before my clothes were nearly burned off." He looked to Lidia who blushed.

"I was saying that we were going to continue where we left off Tuesday. But today all science majors are to report to the main auditorium for a surprise guest speaker. When I say surprise, I mean he surprised us as well." Professor Johnson said with a mixed feeling look. Which in turn made the class laugh.

Lidia along with the class, got their things sorted and headed as a group to the auditorium. Lidia didn't realize she was walking next to her professor cause she was still mid packing and walking. She only noticed when she heard some of her class mates chuckle behind her.

She just decided to ignore them. "So sir, who is this guest speaker?" looking up innocently at her professor.

He looked at her and gave her his winning smile. "Now I can't give away a surprise now can I?"

Lidia glared at him, and gave a pout. He just laughed. "Not very intimidating Ms. Garza, but good attempt."

"Yeah! You're more like a glaring yorkie, too cute to be intimidating." A tall brown haired boy said, as he put his arm around Lidia's right shoulder.

"More like a Chihuahua, remember she is from Texas. Also they have a meaner bite." A same face looking boy with blonde hair, put his arm around her left shoulder.

She smiled to herself. "Thanks, Ryan. Proud to be a Texan, but Chihuahuas are very annoying though they are better than Brian's' yorkie."

Both boys just smiled and kept their arms around her. To anyone else they would have looked like her own personal bodyguards.

Lidia remembers the first time she met her troublesome twins.

Her being the only female in the class, she was the main target for harassment. She stuck it out, nothing she wasn't used to. Things changed though, when one guy made one very bad mistake.

He slapped her ass, and commented. "Women belong at home with the kids."

Now Lidia could handle anything and keep her patience. You can say anything and she would wave it off just fine. Though when it gets physical, that's when she snaps.

The stupid idiot didn't have time to pull his arm away before Lidia grabbed it. Quicker than the eye can see, Lidia gripped his wrist and gave a strong twist. Kicked his crotch, then kneed him in the face. She spun under his arm and harshly kicked the back of his knees, to make him face plant the ground. Before he can attempt to get back up, Lidia put her left foot on the top of his back keeping him down. Still holding on to his twisted wrist, this time with both hands.

"Now you listen here ass-wipe! If you ever want to ever keep your hand intact, don't ever fucking touch me. Do I make myself clear?!" Her tone deadly.

When the idiot didn't respond to her question fast enough. She twisted his wrist more, causing him to yelp.

"I said do I make myself clear?" she asked again.

"Y-Yes mam!" H pleaded.

She let him go, and turned her attention to the rest of the class. "That goes for the rest of you. I may be a woman, but I can still wipe the floor with you."

All the men were silent. The silence was broken of the sound of clapping. Everyone turned their heads and froze when they saw it was the professor.

Lidia sighed to herself. 'I'm so in trouble'

"Well done Ms. Garza. Pretty harsh, but well deserved. Don't even think that you didn't deserve it Mr. Evans. Go to the administrative office and ask for a different professor, I don't want you ever in my class." His tone turned deadly.

Theodore Evans didn't even argue, he just picked up his things and ran out of the class like a bat out of hell.

Professor Johnson turned to Lidia ad was going to ask her if she needed to talk to him privately about the matter. Though two boys beat him to it.

Rambunctious laughter was heard from the back of the class. As two boys walked towards Lidia.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! So we have a spit fire in our class." The blonde one said. "I thought she was just a little bookworm, I see there is more." This time the brown haired one said.

Both grabbed a hand each from a very confused Lidia.

"Nice to meet you, Mighty mouse. We are the Zachery twins." They both said in sync.

From that day the Zachery twins who were known as Ryan, and Brian, never left her side. True, she didn't like them at first. Hell, she always had to punch them when they sneak up on her around any corner. But gradually she started to warm up to them.

"Li" "Dia" Both twins snapped their fingers in front of her. Waking her from her mental flash-back.

"Huh? What?" She looked back up at the twins. Mentally fuming for being damn short and having to look up all the damn time to her friends.

(I'm not saying that to offend anyone. I'm short so I know how it feels.)

"You spaced out again." Ryan clarified.

"Yeah, are you daydreaming about the professor again?" Brian grinned.

Ryan, knowing what his brother was thinking, decided to play along.

"Oh Mr. Johnson! You're such a man! Please ravish my sexy virgin body!" He said in a mock Lidia's voice.

"Soon my love. When no one is around. I'll ravish your body so much, your voice will be hoarse from screaming my name." Brian added in a mock Johnson voice.

Luckily the class was not paying attention to the twins or Lidia would have died from embarrassment already. She quickly glanced up at her professor who was walking a few feet ahead of the three friends.

He saw that he glanced back slightly at the three, and it seems that heard as well since his face was a little flushed.

'Never mind just let me die right now!' Lidia screamed in her head.

"G-Guys! Stop embarrassing me!" She whispered harshly.

Both boys grinned down at her, and she didn't have a good feeling from that.

Both spoke at the same time. "You didn't deny that fantasy."

"So you do daydream about that." They whispered in her ears.

She stammered, trying to give an explanation. She had nothing, but that didn't mean she was not going to go down without a fight.

She looked up at her best friends, and gave them an innocent smile.

They almost screeched back, she was up to something. They could feel it.

"Yep boys you caught me, want to hear more fantasies?" She whispered seductively to them.

They blushed. Sure she is their best friend, and she looks like a bookworm, but she can sure look like the sexy librarian when she wants to. They nodded their head yes. She beckoned them closer to her face.

They got closer to hear her, but before they knew it. She grabbed both by the head, and made them ram into each other.

Not expecting a painful head bump, both boys limply fell to the ground.

Lidia smiled. "See ya boys." She said as she walked over them.

"Meow Lidia! Who knew you were the type to wear kinky lace underwear, with fishnet leggings? Talk about a lap dance fantasy!" Brian howled like a dog, and was bit loud since everyone heard his comment.

All the boys and even the professor stopped mid-stride to look at Lidia.

'Can I ever get a break?' nearly screaming in her head.

She turned her head, and glared down at her friend who was still on the ground.

Brian paled, and his only thought was. 'Shit!'

"Brian. Since you're my friend, I won't kill you. But if you ever look up my skirt ever again. I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat."

All the boys, even Mr. Johnson. Shuddered and shifted their hands in front of them, in an imaginary way to protect their manhood.

"I was a good boy. My eyes were closed." Ryan sat up and looked up at Lidia with puppy eyes.

"Throw me under the bus why don't you?" Brian glared at his brother. Ryan just stuck his tongue at his brother.

"Boys" Lidia shook her head and chuckled as she walked away. Though she didn't notice that the whole class was still not moving.

"Oi Guys!" She clapped. "We gotta get going! I don't wanna miss the surprise guest." She crossed her arms and didn't notice that it made her chest more appealing. The men glanced at her but quickly looked away, red faced.

They couldn't get the picture out of their heads, of Lidia wearing her naughty under garments.

Being dense as always, she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Finally reaching the auditorium, she found three seat that were open, she quickly saved them for Brian, Ryan, and herself. When she felt the twins sit next to her, she was going to ask them if they had any ideas on who the guest was, but-.

"So Lidia? I noticed that you're wearing your glasses once again to school. Don't you have contacts already? I'm sure you would look sexier with them." Brain asked.

"Good question bro. But he is right Lidia. Both of us have seen you without them, but only outside of school. Whys that?"

"I do wear contacts boys. I just want people, mainly the male population of the school to not bother me. I want to focus on my education, thank you." She finished professionally.

Brian scoffed. "Yeah? And I'm gay."

"Really? You are? I never got that vibe from you. I have a lot of gay friend who would like a nice piece of your ass. I assume you would be on the bottom. Yep you're the bottom type." Lidia smiled gleefully.

Brian paled, while his twin was howling with laughter at his brother's predicament.

"I-I'm just kidding, you wouldn't do that to me would you? I'm too sexy to be gay." He nearly squealed in a very unmanly way.

"Next time we all go out, buy me a burger. If you don't your phone number goes to all my friends who want a nice loving." She threatened.

"*Sigh* Deal. Evil leprechaun." He grumbled lowly on the last part.

"What was that?" Lidia glared at him, as she flipped her phone open.

"Nothing your majesty!" Brian squeaked.

"I thought so, now quit your blabbing. The director is here." Lidia pointed to the stage.

Said director was an old balding man who looked like he was about kneel over any minute.

He was tapping the microphone to see if it was on. Only causing it to make a very high pitched sound. Making the audience cringe in distaste. Though the director with old age and lack of hearing, wasn't even fazed.

"Cough, Cough. Thank you all for attending. I would like to say I'm very happy, to see many young minds striving to learn science, in all aspects. Sure I may be old and didn't grow up with advanced science as all you younglings. Though I have high hopes for all of you to lead or world into a better tomorrow. Now with great enthusiasm, I would like you to give a round of applause to our surprise guest speakers. Mr. Stark, and Dr. Banner."

**_Ok just for clarification I have nothing against homosexuals and short people it's a bloody story. So for the love of all things, just don't be offended. I'm short so I can relate, and I have lots of gay friends. I'm totally cool. Ok so no offense what so ever._**

**_Another note. For crying out loud people. LEAVE A REVIEW! I need to know if you like the dang story or not. Make a suggestion, or a part you would like to see in the story, if I think it will fit with the timeline of the story, I will put your suggestion in and give the credit. I always give the credits. Ask questions if you like I don't mind, if you leave a message I will answer, I assure you._**

**_Song: Wings, by little_ mix.**

**_I will be putting bits of music here and there, because the main character likes music, so live with it._**

**_Thank you for reading this far._**


	6. The bank sucks

Lidia is not really afraid of a lot of things. Only things that were necessary to be scared of. Like an angry mother, bills, low grade. Though this she could now write on her list.

Being scared cause two Avengers are in her school, and she doesn't know if they are following her or not.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself in reassurance. 'Nah I'm thinking too much. I'm just a random girl in the street. They would have no reason to follow me.' She thought.

Finally bringing herself out of her thoughts. She looked toward the front of the stage to hear the lecture. She didn't realize that both Ryan and Brian were squealing like girls. Despite their funny and somewhat lazy personality. The twins were smart as hell, and seeing their genius heroes was like Christmas for them.

"Thank you very much Director. I'll get right to the point I don't sugar coat about anything. Also if you have no idea what we are talking about get the hell out of here. I won't be answering any questions. So shut up and listen." Tony grinned.

Everyone was silent, no way in hell was anybody going to pass this up.

Lidia took this as a challenge, along with the twins. So All three of them paid close attention.

~ 1 Hour later~

Half the audience left, because they had no idea what Stark or Banner were talking about.

Lidia was grinning like a loon. She was not a huge fan of physics, but this man was able to point out everything clearly about it. While she was near drooling when Banner was talking about bio-chemicals. Her two friends were struggling to take notes, but they were none the less intrigued as well.

She was going a mile a minute on her notepad, but she felt something vibrate in her pocket that made her jump. Checking she saw that it was her phone, and it was a text.

'_Can you go to the bank and deposit the funds for the troop?'_

'Sigh. If it's not one thing than it the other.' She groaned internally. Regretting it with all her being she shuffled her stuff together. She discreetly left a note on Ryan's desk. Telling him to share notes later on what he gets.

Slowly walking out she looked back at the talking Dr. Banner on the stage. Her gaze caught sight of Tony stark who was sitting rather lazily behind Dr. Banner, but his gaze wasn't on some random part of the room. Like a bored person would be looking at. His gaze seemed to linger on Lidia and she felt it and it unnerved her.

Shaking it out of her head she turned her attention to the exit.

Luckily the bank was only a couple blocks. Well to her it was a couple blocks to others it was a mile walk, but the morning walks she had with her grandma when she was little, were way longer.

Also the weather seemed to be in her favor, because it wasn't too cold for her to walk. Also not too hot for her long sleeve and scarf, it was just a nice crisp air.

Knowing she had a walk to go, she got her MP3 player and hit play to the next song that came on. Not really caring if she looked funny randomly dancing to a good song, she kept going on like there was no outside world.

Music. Her saving grace. Without it she might have gone bat-shit crazy. Sure she got into trouble with having her earphones on a lot, but she couldn't help it. Music was able to drown out all thoughts from the outside world of hers. Also the fact that she was an empathy didn't help.

Oh yeah her list of weird quirks just kept getting longer. Her family history will always be a mystery to her. She knew that her family was normal, no doubt about that. She just felt that there was just a missing puzzle to her family ancestry.

Her family didn't feel it or see it like she did, they always thought she was just odd or she got weird traits from her grandma.

Well they weren't all wrong. She did get traits from her grandma, they just weren't weird. Her grandma always told her that it was special what they had, and to not let anyone else say anything else. Though the last warning her grandma gave her when she last visited her, kept ringing in her head.

'_Baby. Be careful there ok? I feel something will happen this year and it doesn't seem good. Please be careful.' As her grandma gave her a kiss on the fore head bye._

Lidia thought it was about the invasion that happened here, but she was having second thoughts. Lidia also felt that something new, something good, and something very bad will happen soon. The end of the year was drawing close. 'I'll just be more alert.' She thought. Looking up she saw that she reached the bank.

Groaning she headed inside, not wanting to do this errand. She sucked it up and hoped it didn't take too long.

Someone must be watching over her still, because she was able to deposit the funds easier than ever.

She walked to the end of the counter, knowing there was a little basket full of lollipops. Can you blame the girl, she always has a major sweet tooth.

Though when she got the basket she had a gut instinct to hide. Call her crazy, but her gut never did her wrong.

Good thing she did hide, because the next thing she hears is. "Everyone down on the ground!"

'You have got to be shitting me?!' She thought.

She turned around in her little hidden corner. She saw that there was three robbers. One was demanding money from the clerk, while another kept watch over the people on the ground. The last was watching the door, watching out for the police.

Lidia realized that where she was at, neither hostage nor robber can see her. Lidia saw how the robbers had machine gun, and a small handgun on their side pockets. They were prepared, and deadly. The probability of the hostages getting out alive was close to nil.

She had to get her thoughts straight again when she saw that the robber closer to her was moving towards her direction. It didn't seem that he saw her, more than likely he saw either the water fountain or he had a sweet tooth like her and wanted candy. Though with either one of the scenarios, she knew when he got close that he will see her.

His footsteps were drawing close. The way she judged them, it was likely that he will shoot her down on the spot. These guys were not messing around, they will kill her.

Not on her watch.

Crouching into a fighting position she waited patiently. If he was going for the candy then he would spot her from above, if he wanted to get water he would eventually see her on his right. Though by some lucky stars he saw one of the candies that she dropped in her haste. Guess the robber was a picky eater and only wanted that particular flavor. It was lying closer to the water, but it gave Lidia a vantage point.

The robber had to crouch down to get the candy. Though when he crouched down it was too late. He saw Lidia for only a split second, but that was all the time she needed.

With the speed of a viper, she grabbed the arm and pulled him towards her so the others don't see him.

She covered his mouth so he wouldn't yell for his buddies, she quickly hit the pressure points on his neck. Effectively knocking him out for the time being. She had to be fast now, knowing his buddies will notice soon when one of them is out of formation too long.

She grabbed the machine gun and strapped it off him, just in case he woke up. Thought the hand she did take. You never know.

She quickly but quietly took of her boots and took out the pocket knife she hides in her right boot. It wouldn't do to make noise if she wanted get them before they get her.

Knife in between her teeth and gun held firmly. She looked around the corner and saw that she was still in the clear for about another couple of seconds. Across from her was a couch, with delicate ease she dove and rolled to the other side behind the coach. 'Gotta be grateful New York banks have coaches now.' She though amusedly. She looked over at some of the hostages. None saw her except a little boy.

Lidia put her hand to her mouth in a shushing movement. The kid was quick to realize that she was going to help. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey where is licorices?" One of the robbers asked.

'Damn times up.' She thought.

"Over where the candy is. The man needs to lay off the sugar." The robber who seemed to be robbing the clerk, started walking towards the direction that the licorices went.

Lidia had to act fast. If he saw his buddy too soon he will alert the other on. Though the guy at the door was watching his buddy at the same time. She couldn't attack the guy coming her way without the other spotting her.

She was about to retreat to another hiding spot, but the little boy was able to understand the predicament she was in. Quickly he pretended to start crying.

It got both of the robbers attention, but it got the one at the door to look away long enough to for her to grab the one nearing the sofa.

She went behind him and was able to kick his knees from under him, making him wobble to the ground. She quickly used the butt of the gun to hit him in the head to knock him out.

She couldn't hide him in time so she went for something practical. Since he was next another sofa. She guided him to a sofa seat and made him look like he was just chilling.

She left him there and went around the long way around the hostages. Thanking her lucky stars for parkour, she was able to jump over some small clerk desks quietly.

She tiptoed as close as she can get. She knelt down behind one desk, and looked over.

The little boy stopped crying and was just sniffling now so the part was believable. She made a note to get that kid an ice cream for being a great actor.

The robber was right in front of her, and the hostages were just left of her. Still too far for them to get to safety she had to think fast but calm. She had to get them a little further away, problem was how. Had to think fast before the last robber saw that his buddies where out of the game. Knowing she had the gun, she had a clear shot. If she had no choice she will shoot. She tried to find another scenario that could work, but this one was regretfully the most effective.

Getting ready to aim and fire. She was interrupted when she heard the front door open. Fear and shock ran through her. Fear must have been going through the robbers head too because the first thing he did was grabbed the little boy who helped her and point the gun to his head. This time the little boy was tearing up in real fear. The robber was distracted from him saw he was the first to grab.

"Take one more step and the kid dies!" The robber yelled in anger. Clearly not happy that he was distracted enough to let anyone in.

Lidia carefully looked at the entrance and saw with utter shock that the stranger who accidently walked in during a bank robbery was none other than Steve Rogers

**OKAY I KNOW THAT I DESERVE SOME YELLING FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SHOULD. SCHOOL LIFE IS BUSY AND SO IS WORK LIFE. BEING IN COLLEGE IS NOT EASY. SO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. YAY! OKAY PEOPLE LEAVE A BLOODY REVIEW. IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE BELIEVE IT OR NOT. SO LEAVE THOSE SUCKERS FOR ME PLEASE. ENJOY. I WILL BE WRITING OFF THE YANG YANG NOW SINCE IT'S THANKSGIVING WEEKEND.**


	7. curiosity killed the cat

~Day Lidia escaped the avenger tower~

Clint being the one with great eyesight, was able to see Lidia give her mock salute to them. "Well she has spunk I'll give her that." He chuckled.

"I had no idea that midgardians were capable to jump from this height and be ok. I thought your kind was a tad bit frail. I guess I'm mistaken." Thor commented impressed.

"Well point break. Human are capable of doing many things, but our brain tells us not to because the strain it can do to our bodies." Tony replied while walking back inside.

"So what she did was very impressive, though very dangerous." Bruce sighed as he followed tony.

"You have the weirdest luck in meeting a woman who happens to be an insane dare devil." Clint pointed to Steve.

"Why couldn't she just trust us? We weren't going to hurt her." Steve asked.

"Hell if I know. Though she is gone now, no need to worr- ! Damn it Tony what are you doing?" Natasha glared at the billionaire.

"Aren't you guys even a bit curious? I mean she was able to punch cap here and leave a mark. That's some strength right there, not to mention jumping like that from this height. She has to be trained in that, she could be a random foreign spy for all we know. You can't tell me she was not capable. Come on widow, is she spy material?" Tony looked at Natasha.

"With years of training maybe, but no she's not trained in anything. She's just a kid. Let it go Stark." Natasha answered.

"Not happening. It's too fishy. Cap did you get her name?" Tony looked back at the hologram screen.

"I'm not letting you disturb her tony. Natasha is right, let it go." Steve glared.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve with a quirked eyebrow. "Bit defensive there cap. Why is that? Do you have a little crush on the vixen?" Tony asked intrigued.

"No I do not." Steve blushed hard.

"Phft! Yep keep telling yourself that. Jarvis. Did you get a name? Captain is not sharing." Tony ignored Steve then.

"Sir from what I gathered. I only know her first name. Lidia. There are 91 women with that name in New York." Jarvis answered.

"Why so few? There has to be more than that." Clint pointed.

"Because Mister Barton. Lidia is spelled differently than the basic norm of her name."

Collective 'oh's' went through the room.

"Let's see if we can narrow that down. Jarvis cut the age down to 18 to late 20s." Tony commanded.

"27 now sir."

"Hispanic."

"19 sir"

"Out of state born. She doesn't have a New Yorker accent." He added to the rest of the group before they could ask.

"3 sir."

"Pull up their picture."

Jarvis did as he was instructed and brought up on the hologram screen.

All three women had long hair. Though one was thrown out because she had her haired dyed to red and was too light skinned.

The last two both had had dark hair, and tanned skin. Though one was shorter than the other. Pulling up the picture, and enlarging it. Turning with a smug grin.

"There is our little acrobat."

It didn't really look like Lidia that much, the picture must have been have been older. Though her hair was longer, and it seemed that she had more weight than she did now.

"Let's see. Lidia Garza. Age 23. Hmm? There is nothing worth wild that much on her. She lived in Texas, but out of nowhere and left to New York. Ah now I see. She is currently a college student to- wait what? She's in two colleges." Tony looked intrigued.

"Some kids do that now Stark, not all schools have what kids need to pass their major." Bruce answered. He tried to make himself seem not interested, but he was also curious about Lidia.

"Well she is a student to NYU and Pratt institute. One school for science and the other for art. Let's see what else? HA! Who would have thought? She's a freak-in girl scout!" Tony laughed loudly almost falling off his seat.

Clint soon joined in. "You got suckered punched by a girl scout. Bro you have to do something manly now." He laughed.

"What is a girl scout?" Thor asked.

"A girl scout is mainly just little girls who go door to door selling cookies." Natasha added in.

Though the mention of food, set Thor off. "Really?! Cookies? We should have asked before she left. Man of iron, we must find this Girl Scout vixen!" Thor roared.

"For some odd reason, saying 'Girl scout vixen' sounds very wrong." Clint whispered to Natasha, who nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirt big man. Now what else can I dig up? Hmm? Well, well. This might be where things get interesting. A newspaper article. Her family down in Texas reported her missing three years ago. It was later called off by her grandmother, who claimed to know where she is and not tell anyone. Parents almost went on a rampage, but since she was already an adult there was nothing they could do. Three years huh? Enough time for some underground stuff don't you think so widow?" Tony smirked at her.

She just smirked back. "If you continue reading, you would see that Lidia got an acceptance letter to NYU, seems like a full scholarship. Would you look at that? Three years ago."

Bruce chuckled at how tony got beat in his own game.

"I still think-." Tony was cut off by Jarvis.

"Sir. I think you should see this. I found another file on Ms. Garza. It was under tight security, which seemed very odd. The file was kept secret from her family."

Now that got every ones interest. Tony may be right in his theory if she had a high security file.

"Bring it up." Tony seriously ordered.

_Subject: blood._

_Durability and healing have increased. _

_Subject shows signs of faster burning rate of sedative. _

_Shows signs of mental capabilities._

_Bone density has increased_

_Subject will soon be harder to control and restrain with age. _

"That was all the wording I could get out of the file before I was caught. I also attained pictures sir." Jarvis popped the picture next to the file he got.

There wasn't that many, but they nearly all showed the same thing. Lidia was restrained on a hospital bed. Eyes unfocused from the sedatives. Blood was drawn from her it seemed in every picture. Some picture where the man in a lab coat held out her arm and cut deeply with a scalpel. Another picture is the same arm but only after a day. Nearly healed.

The last picture was of Lidia being carried to one car to another. Still unconscious. It sent chills through the avengers, experimentations happen they all knew that. Of course they don't approve, but they knew it existed. Though seeing it happen was another story. What made their blood ran cold was because they didn't see the Lidia they recently just met. What they saw was a little girl who looked no older than 10.

"What the hell is this?!" Steve growled.

"Exactly what it looks like cap." Tony also glared at the screen.

"Judging from the only picture and file we have. It doesn't look like Lidia was injected with anything, but more like she was observed." Bruce also glared, but he stopped looking at the screen. He didn't want to hulk out now.

"She was just a kid. What the hell would they need her that badly? It's just sick." Clint grumbled. Natasha next to him was seething with silent rage.

"Jarvis can you find any other information?" Tony asked. No way in hell was he going to let this go on.

"I'm sorry sir, but any activity from this organization has stopped. About 11 years ago. I cannot access anymore, it is under government protection."

"What the hell? Why would the government approve of this?!" Steve nearly yelled.

"I don't think they did cap. Either the scientist went rouge and was only funded by them, or he went too far in his experimentation. The government might be trying to cover their asses and tried to erase that it ever existed. Or they got all their answers and they are being more discreet about it now." Tony pointed out.

Poor lady Lidia. Is that why she was afraid like you said earlier warrior?" Thor asked Steve.

"I guess. That seems like the only reason." Steve sighed as guilt started to build up in him.

"Don't beat yourself up too much cap. Lots of people have fears of hospitals. Lidia just has a bigger reason." Clint patted Steve on the shoulder.

Tony was quiet, which was not a good sign. He got his phone out of his pocket and dialed in some random numbers.

The rest of the team looked at him with the 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"Yes. Hi there this is Tony Stark. I want to hold a lecture for all your science majors. I will be bringing Dr. Bruce Banner as well. Be ready tomorrow." With that Tony ended the call.

Silence went through the room. It was only broken when tony was hit with a crumpled newspaper. Thrown by Dr. Banner, who did not look happy.

"Really tony? You're going that far?" Bruce glared.

"Yep. I'm just being proactive. I know for a fact sooner or later she will be on shields radar. Call it crazy but I have a feeling that will be seeing her more." Tony ended the conversation by walking away to his lab.

"Sigh. I hate to admit it, but she will be on our radar now. Both Clint and I have to report it now. We can't have the government still funding experimentations to kids. We can't take the chance and ignore it." Natasha groaned.

"Sigh well, while you guys are doing that I have to cook up a lecture for college students. Thanks to Tony." Bruce grumbled the last part as he walked off to his room.

After that everyone went their separate ways.

'To think this all happened because I felt lazy today.' Steve thought.

~Next day tony POV~

Tony never really thinks about the consequence of his actions, though now he wished he did. He never thought he would be bored out of his mind.

Sure he was a little surprised by the amount of science majors in the room, but his assumption was right when the students started exiting because they had no idea what the hell he was saying.

He made a guess that Lidia would be able to understand a little, because if she got a full scholarship. Then she had to have studied more than the average Joe.

Once his lecture was done, it was Brucie's turn. He lazily scanned the auditorium for little Lidia. Hmm nice ring to it. Yep, Little Lidia it is.

Not many students lasted. Though he still couldn't spot the kid. He was about to lose hope, but he saw one student about to leave. He was about to brush off that it was another student who didn't understand, but said student turned around and looked back at the stage. Tony can't see that far like Clint, but the student looked somewhat like Lidia. Though her demeanor and clothing were totally different.

She was wearing a long red skirt and a long sleeved shirt. Though the way she walked and was holding her books, she looked like a shy little bookworm.

She must have noticed that he was staring at her because she quickly turned around and walked a little quicker.

'Crap was that her?' he thought. He quickly started to walk to the side of the stage where the curtain were.

He plucked his phone out of his suit pocket, and pressed call for captain spangles.

"Yes tony?" Tony could hear the frustration in Steve's voice.

"Hey I think she is heading your way. Red skirt, black shirt." Tony then ended the call. He'll let cap do the rest.

Going back to his seat, he decided to play on his cell phone while he waited for Bruce to finish his lecture. Which by far was longer than his. Probably Bruce's way of punishing tony for bringing him along.

~Steve's POV~

"Red skirt, black shirt." Then the line went dead. Steve glared at the phone like tony was the phone itself.

'Oh yeah that could be anyone.' He thought. He stood across the street from the entrance to the school closest to the auditorium that tony was in.

Steve was about to curse to tony and call him back that he saw no one of that description. Though he was proven wrong when he saw someone with that description step out and get something out of their backpack.

He couldn't really tell if it was really Lidia or not. The last time he saw her, she was wearing cargo pants and a baggy jacket. The young women he saw there was wearing a flowy red skirt and a long sleeve black shirt. She walked with perfect stride, someone who just sprained their ankle shouldn't be able to do that. Not to mention in heel boots. What was also different was that this girl had glasses. 'Does she wear contacts when she is off doing weird stunts?' He thought.

He could only be so grateful that she was walking, and didn't take a taxi. Be too hard to follow.

He saw that the object that she was looking for seemed to be some phone or music thing, because she had her earbuds in.

He followed very slowly behind her, though he did smile when she started randomly dancing to something on her music thing. Though it seemed like she didn't care, she looked free, but at the same time not.

She smiled but, but anyone could see that she was thinking about something.

After about thirty minutes of following, he saw that she went into a building. Looking up he saw the sign that it was just a bank.

'No need to go in there.' He thought.

He decided to wait it out, but he noticed that she was in there longer than she needed to be.

'It's been 30 minutes already. What is she doing?' he thought.

He started to get worried when he noticed that other occupants haven't left the building either.

'If she sees me than I'll just say that it was by chance and I had business here too.' He thought as he entered the building.

Though he made on bad mistake going into the bank.

The first thing he saw was the scared look of many occupants on the floor sitting behind a gunman. Said gunman also looked scared for a second but then looked angry.

He grabbed a little boy who looked no older than 10 by the scruff his neck and pointed it at his head.

"Take one more step and the kid dies!" yelled the gunman.

One thought went through Steve's head.

'Shit.'

**Okay people the next chap is up. I'm actually proud of myself I was able to make two chaps in two day. boo-yah! so you people know the drill leave the reviews. me likey reviews. and me will type faster. now hop to it. give and take here people. yes I had sugar don't judge. i'm on sugar high and it is 3:11 in the morning. leave the reviews.**


	8. wisdom brought it back

"_Take one more step and the kid dies!" yelled the gunman._

'Damn it!' Lidia screamed in her head. There was no way she would be able to shoot now. She could hit the kid.

'What the hell is doing in here?' she glared at the captain.

"Look sir I don't want any trouble. Please put the kid down I'll do whatever you want." She heard Steve try to reason with the robber.

"You're that captain America guy aren't you?" The gunman sneered.

Steve answered by nodding his head.

"Sorry man, but I have a job. You would be in the way." The gunman raised the gun he had on the kids head, and pointed it straight at Steve.

Steve's eyes nearly went wide with fear. There was no way he can dive out of the way, he was unarmed.

He was about to dive to the ground, in an attempt to get out of shooting range.

"AAAAGGHHHHH!" Came the cry from the gunman. Steve looked closely and saw that the gunman dropped the gun pointing at Steve.

The gunman let go of the kid to cradle his bleeding arm. Said bleeding arm had a small knife lodged deeply near the wrist.

Knowing that he had an opening Steve was about to run towards the gun man and tackle him. He didn't see that the gun man had another gun with him on his left pocket.

The gunman saw that Steve was advancing towards him, he got his small hand gun and pointed it at Steve. Before he can pull the trigger, two loud bangs rung in the room. He felt searing pain go through his left arm and right thigh. He couldn't hold the gun because of the pain in his arm.

"Down on the ground with your hands on your head now!" He heard a woman's voice. Both the robber and Steve looked in the direction of the voice.

Lidia walked calmly around the desk she was hiding behind from, with the gun she took earlier. Pointing right at the robber.

Steve had to admit that the women in front of him looked down right deadly. She may have looked different than when he first met her, but right at that moment. He had no doubt about it. It was Lidia.

"Rogers? Are you okay? Were you hit?" Lidia asked not looking away from the robber.

Steve nodded his no head dumbly.

"Good. I need you to get everyone out of the building to safety. The other two are knocked out, but I have no idea for how long. Priority is to get everyone to safety then deal with them. Now go!" She ordered him.

She had no idea if he will be able to get over his shock, but she hoped that if she gave him orders like he was back in the military. Then he would follow without hesitating.

She was glad when he nodded his head in understanding, and did as he was told.

"Hands where I can see them, or I will shoot. Highly doubt I'll miss from this distance." She glared down at the robber.

The robber did as he was told. Though he still looked at Lidia. "You are deadly." He commented. It threw Lidia for a loop, it wasn't a comment that he just realized. It sounded like someone told him that she was deadly beforehand.

'What is he talking about?' she thought. Before she could ask him, Steve came running towards him.

"Everyone is out safely."

"Good. Hold this." She gave him the gun, and walked towards where she left her boots.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Steve looked puzzled.

"Well the headlines shall say Captain America heroically saved the lives of many civilians in a bank robbery heist. Can't wait to read it tomorrow captain." She started walking towards the exit.

"Wait I need to talk to you." He was about to follow her.

"Nah uh, Captain. It would not be wise to leave a conscious robber there, with no supervision. Have a good day captain." She smiled as she walked out the door.

He knew she was right, he could hear the sirens outside coming closer. He couldn't leave until the police could cover the rest. He watched disappointedly as she walked out the door.

~Outside~

'Okay no one saw me, time to get out of here.' She thought.

She was about to head the direction to the other school she attended, but she saw the little boy waiting expectantly for her over the growing crowd of people.

'Ah, that's right.' She thought.

She walked over to where the little boy was at. He soon spotted her, and a bright smile lighted his face. He was a little boy who had a little tan and had black hair. Though it looked like a rat's nest. When he got closer she noticed that he had bright green eyes. She wasn't expecting him to nearly tackle her to the ground with a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He started crying on her shoulder.

"Shh. It's alright sweetie, your safe. Thank you for being brave for me and helping me. Well done young man." She smiled down at him.

"That was awesome. Are you some kind of super hero, I'll keep your identity a secret." He whispered the last part.

Her only response was to laugh fully. "No sweetie. I'm just a regular girl."

"But I saw you beat those guys up real fast. Are you a secret spy?" He whispered.

"No. I just took karate when I was younger and I still do."

"Really. I want to do karate too, if I can kick butt like that."

"Well sweetie. I may have kicked their butt like you said, but that's not why I joined karate. Here is some advice my sensei and every master I have met before, told me. We learn how to fight so we don't have to."

The little boy gave her a confused look.

Lidia went through her purse and pulled out a card with a number. "Here sweetie. I go to this dojo myself. If you want to learn karate, start here. Karate is meant to protect. I only fought those men so I can protect all of you as much as I could. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. Now what is the name of my hero?" She asked.

"Me? But I can't be your hero. You saved me." He blushed.

"No. You saved my life, if not for your great acting, I would have been caught and possibly wouldn't be here. You saved my life." She smiled.

"Roy. Roy Hopkin." He answered blushing.

"Well Roy, where is your mama or pa. I think they would start to worry about you." Lidia looked concerned.

"Uh well. Can you promise to keep it a secret?" Roy asked her.

This time Lidia looked confused. "Yes sweetie. Pinky promise." She held her hand out to him.

Gladly taking it, he shook pinkies with her. "Well. I don't have a mama or papa. I have an aunt and uncle, but I ran away they were really mean. Please don't make me go back." He started to tear up.

"Whoa. Whoa, calm down sweetie." She hugged him tightly. "Roy where do you live? Why were you in the bank?"

He almost broke down again. "I'm sorry mam. I was there because I was pick-pocketing. I know it's wrong, but I'm hungry. I live on the streets." He looked ashamed.

Lidia did a once over on Roy. He was wearing dark baggy clothing, a person would have to look closely and see that it was really dirty.

If his story followed true, then she couldn't let him go back. 'Sigh what would my grandma do? Wait grandma!' She realized. Her grandmother always knew what to do. A simple phone call wouldn't hurt.

Roy almost flinched when he saw her get her phone. It was the sign that an adult was going to call the police.

Seeing him flinch away, she reassured him by showing her phone. "Nothing to worry sweetie. I'm just calling my grandma, I can't automatically take you in. It would be a form of kidnapping. So I'm calling my grandma for some advice." She showed him that she didn't dial 911, but a long number.

He sighed in relief, but looked up quickly when he realized what she said. "You would take me in?"

"Well I'm not going to let you fend for yourself out in the city of New York." She grinned. As she waited for her grandma to answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi grandma, it's me Lidia."

"_Ello baby. Are you ok? It's not Sunday already is it?" _Her grandmother chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Nah. It's Wednesday. I'm actually calling because I wanted your advice on something."

"_What's wrong?" _Her grandma turned serious.

"Nothing much grandma. I was just in a little incident, and I had a little helper save me. Though my hero here. He's .Well. Uh? Well he's sorta a run away. Though judging by the way he looks and recent injuries I think he had a good reason to run. By law I can't just up and take him since it would be a form of kidnapping. I wanted your advice on how I could help him."

"…_hmm. Do I want to know what incident you were in? Never mind, please don't tell me. Well I'm assuming that he doesn't want to go to the police?" _

"You would be right on that one. What do I do?"

"_Well by law you have to take him in, but I know you have been studying law for a while baby. I'm sure you can get a solid case against, his bad guardians. After that it will fall on you. I don't know the system there, because every state is different. Though I'm sure you will win. Just be there for the child."_

"Thanks grandma. You always know what to do. What would I do without you?" Lidia chuckled.

"_You would be in deep trouble every day." _Her grandmother countered.

Lidia just laughed heartily "Very true. Thank you grandma. Love you." She smiled as she ended the call.

She looked down at Roy and smiled a reassuring smile. "Alright kid. Let's walk and talk. I still owe you an ice cream." She pointed to the direction to central park a couple blocks away.

He nodded his head up and down so fast. She was afraid he would get whip lash.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Cool you jets, we have plenty of time. Now onwards we go." She took his small hand in hers and started swinging back and forth vigorously.

Roy smiled greatly and almost started crying form sheer happiness. He gripped her hand tightly and skipped with her, not really caring if they looked funny. He was happy.

When they reached an ice cream stand, Lidia couldn't help but laugh when Roy tried to eat his ice cream fast and kept getting brain freezes.

She walked them to a park bench, and got ready to tell him the news. He had to go to the police it was the only way.

"Roy sweetie. I know you're not going to like this. Trust me I don't like it either. I can't take you automatically because it would be against the law. Both of us have to go to a police station and file a report. Now please don't be scared. I studied enough law, I will not rest until I see you safe in a nice home."

Roy did look scared, and had look of betrayal. "I've tried to tell the police, but they didn't believe me." He gritted his teeth as he looked down at the ground.

"Well you didn't have someone to help you probably. There is one thing I'm good at, and that is drive to never give up. I will not give up on you. Do you trust me?" She looked at him with concern.

"You won't leave me in some orphanage?" He quizzically asked.

"No."

"You won't just ditch me in the foster system?"

"No."

"You'll never leave me on my own?"

"You'll never be alone. I will be there."

He looked back up at her. "Pinky swear?

She smiled and took his pinky in hers'. "Pinky swear."

He was so happy that he dove into her stomach and hugged her tightly and started sobbing.

"There. There. Pequeno*. No more tears. Let's go and get this over with, the sooner we get this done the sooner you can stay with me." She smiled.

He smiled back at her and took the hand she offered. Things were going to change for him for the better.

*- Means little one.

**Okay yep people i'm writing off the yang yang now. I tend to right so late at night, so be grateful dangnabit. lol just kidding. Okay i know it seems strange for me to add this kid to the story. I assure he will have a major part soon. Little parts in this story, but I do intend to make a sequel when this story is over, and he will be the main. I'm just a little evil I know. Ok. REVIEWS! please leave them. I only have two. TWO REVIEWS! that's it. people please be nice. I like reviews. I have had over a thousands views, but no one leaves a comment. I need to know if you guys like this story also, if you have any questions. i'll be happy to answer.**


	9. A stray, a mystery, and the odds

~Police station~

Once they reached the nearest police station, they were nearly floored with all the chaos happening. Since they were the closest to the bank robbery. Police officers were moving left and right with papers. Lidia hoped that Steve wasn't here being questioned about the incident.

Once Lidia reached the front desk, she was greeted by a calm pretty receptionist.

"Hello how may I help you?" Lidia looked down at the desk to see her name somewhere.

"Yes, Ms. Barbara. You see I've recently met this young gentlemen here." She gestured to Roy on her right. "And it seems that he's a runaway. Now before you go and try to send him back I want you to hear his side of the story, also I'm hoping we can have a photographer come in. There is no way, I will let this child go back to relatives like that." Lidia nearly growled, when she remembered the bruises and scars she saw on the back of Roy's neck. She could only hope that it was just only that.

Ms. Barbara was about to argue, but when she looked down at what state Roy was in, she nodded her head. "I have to ask who you are mam, and need a back ground check."

"I understand fully. Here is my ID. My name is Lidia Garza."

"How did you become acquainted with?" Barbara looked at Roy but didn't know his name.

"Roy, Roy Hopkins." He answered straight.

"Well Roy here, actually saved my life. I was about to walk into the street, and I wasn't paying attention. This brave young man pulled me back before I almost got hit with a car." She smiled as she ruffled Roy's rat nest hair, making the little boy blush.

He knew she was lying, but he will ask her later why.

"My, that was very brave young man." Barbara smiled.

"I would like to make a case against his guardians." Lidia spoke seriously

"Of course. We will have to ask questions first, please follow me." Barbara wanted to help as much as possible. She had no idea why anyone would want to hurt such a sweet boy.

Lidia followed while holding Roy's hand, she gave a soft squeeze when she saw that he looked uncomfortable. "It'll be okay Roy. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, in return his confidence came back and he smiled back.

Barbara looked behind her, and noticed that they were already close in such a short period of time. Roy had complete trust in Lidia.

She turned back into the direction she was walking, when she nearly screeched in a halt. Lidia looked around Barbara shoulders and wondered if they made it to the room they need to get to. Though she also froze too.

Steve Rogers was standing ten feet away, talking to another police officer about the robbery heist.

Barbara would have liked to talk to the captain since she had a little crush on him, but what women didn't? Though she had work to do and a child to help, crushes can wait.

Lidia was thankful when Barbara kept walking, but not without walking past the captain.

He was too engrossed in the conversation he was having with the police officer, though Lidia did over hear some bits and pieces.

"Sir I'm telling you, I was not the one to incapacitate the robbers. Someone else did." Steve tried hard to explain.

"Captain there is no need to be humble. We are just grateful that you saved all those people's lives." Said the older police officer he was talking to.

Lidia smiled at Steve's dilemma and laughed maliciously in her head that her planned worked. No way in hell was she going to be in the spot light.

"Here we are." Lidia turned around to Barbara.

"An officer will be with you soon." Barbara smiled as she left the room.

"Thank you." Both Roy and Lidia said at the same time. They quickly looked at each other and laughed.

"Jinx! Pinch poke you owe me a coke!" Roy took advantage of it.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yep you got me."

They only waited another minute, before the same officer who was talking to the captain came in.

"Hello there. I'm Officer James Locke. Now I've been informed very little of this situation. Barbara just told me, that I better help out as much as possible or she will never bake me another cookie again. That right there calls for immediate attention, she makes the best cookies and everyone knows it. Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Lidia relayed the whole thing to him, also explain the conversation she had with her grandmother.

"I see, this is very serious. You are right in contacting us Ms. Garza. Now the whole time we have been talking, Barbara has been conducting a back ground check on you. To make sure you are qualified to care for Mr. Hopkin." At that moment a different lady came in with a file and handed it to Officer Locke.

"Let's see nothing seems out of the ordinary. My, you're a student to NYU? Congratulations, I see that it was by earning a scholarship. Girls scouts? Karate? Community service? My you are just a hard working helper. No criminal record that is very good." He chuckled the last part.

Roy was surprised that she did all that. 'How did I get so lucky?' He thought.

Another man came in, and he was holding a camera. He looked rather young, and his hair could almost rival Roy's.

"Our crime photographer is on leave right now, and our back up is at the bank right now. So we called in the best photographer. He doesn't work for the police department, but he takes great pictures for newspaper." Locke explained.

"Hi my name is Peter parker. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out to Lidia. Which in return she gladly shook it. "Hello Mr. Parker, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and don't say you're not busy. I have had friends who worked in journalism and they are always busy." Lidia mocked glared, which caused Peter to laugh.

"Thank you miss. Now how can I help?"

"Hold that thought. Mr. Locke do you have a medical facility here? It would be wise to get a check up on Roy and get any medical history we can, and also take pictures. So we have hard evidence on our side of the case."

"Hmm, yes. It's small but it is used for that purpose. Are you by chance a lawyer?" Locke asked.

"Not professionally. I have an associates in law." Locke nodded his head in understanding. Roy and Peter looked at her with surprised faces. Roy though spoke up first. "How old are you?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I never told you my age. I'm 23."

"Oh." Roy and Peter said.

"Ah! Jinx! Pinch poke you owe me a coke!" He reached over the table to pinch Peter, but he was too far and only pinched a part of his shirt.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yep you got me." Peter smiled.

All of them got up so they can make their way to the medical area. Lidia did feel a little tense, but she sucked it up. Roy was her concern right now, it would not help to freak out.

"This here is Dr. Richmond. He will help you in any way you need. Now I'm sorry I must go I have paper work to sort out and some papers I would need you to sign Ms. Garza."

"Of course. I can't thank you enough for all the help you are giving us." She shook the officer's hand, before he walked away.

"Now who is my patient? I just finished stitching up this criminals arm and leg, I feel like I need a nice patient because that man had a mouth on him."

Lidia smiled. She knew who he was talking about.

"My friend Roy here, Doctor. I would like for him to have a full checkup, and I wanted to get any injuries on file to represent in a court case." Lidia answered professionally.

Dr. Richmond looked down at Roy who by the way, was clinging to Lidia skirt like there was no tomorrow. Richmond looked sadly at the child, all his years helping the police. He saw the signs of abuse.

"I see, follow me. Now can you sit here young man?" Richmond gestured to a hospital bed.

Roy didn't answer he just nodded his head, and did what he was asked.

"Know can lift your off?" Richmond asked calmly.

"Can Ms. Lidia help me? It's too big."

Lidia didn't have to be asked by the doctor, she was there and she helped slowly pull off his shirt. She didn't know if he had any injuries on him right now.

When his shirt was off, she couldn't hold back the gasp she made.

Littered all over his body was old scars and some scars that looked maybe about a week old and was still healing? Some even looked infected.

Peter was frozen, 'who the hell would do this to a kid?' he thought.

Richmond sighed sadly. 'Damn.'

Dr. Richmond instructed peter to take pictures at certain points, while he conducted the checkup.

He wanted to be sure on one more thing so he used an x-ray to see if his theory was confirmed. His face was grim, because he was right.

He had to write in his file a long list of injuries.

_Signs of scaring range from age 4-6 years. Recent scars about two weeks. _

_Malnourished, causing slow healing._

_History of broken bones, on fingers, wrists, legs, and ribs._

_Strained throat._

_Bruising on back and light healing bruised neck._

'This is sick. Who the hell would do this?' Dr. Richmond glared at the file he finished writing. "Ms. Garza. I need to file this down in the system and give it to Officer Locke. I do hope you catch these son of a bitches." He whispered the last part to her, so only she can hear. "I will." She answered back.

Lidia helped Roy get his shirt back on, though she made a mental note to go shopping late and get him better clothes.

Barbara walked in, and looked confused and concerned as she was holding a file.

"Ms. Garza, may I have a word with you?" Lidia nodded her head and looked back at Roy who looked freighted that he would be left alone. "Don't worry, we are just going to talk, I'll be right outside that door no further." He nodded his head hesitantly.

She walked outside the door and left it a bit ajar so he can still see her.

"What's wrong Barbara?"

"Are you sure that Roy gave you the correct name?"

"Yes. He had nothing to hide from me to give me a fake name." Lidia looked confused.

"Well we can't find a Roy Hopkin's that fits his description. Anywhere I might add. Roy Hopkins doesn't exist."

'That's not good.' She thought. "Barbara I have a guess, but we need to ask Roy first."

Both women came to an agreement, and headed back into the room. There they saw that Peter was trying to make Roy feel comfortable.

"Thank you peter." Lidia said as she got both boys attention.

"You're welcome. Now I better get going I need to go develop these and give them to Officer Locke." He waved goodbye, and then fist bumped Roy.

"See ya pete!" Roy smiled.

When Peter left the room, Lidia knew it was question time. "Roy? Do you go by a different name?" Barbara asked.

"No. My relatives always told me that was my name." He gave her a confused look.

"Which school did you go to?"

"I don't go to school. I know how to read, a little bit of writing. That's about it."

Lidia looked sad, from that information. Then almost broke a blood vessel from anger.

"Roy? Do you know the names of your guardians?"

"No they wouldn't tell me."

"Have you always lived in New York?"

"No, but this is the place where we have stayed the longest. We always move to different places a lot."

'That explains the schooling and maybe why they can't find him in the system.' Lidia thought.

"How long have you been with your relatives?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"Are you the only child with your guardians?" was the question that made Lidia realized where Barbara was going with this.

"There was one little girl, but she was only there for a little bit. I asked where she went when I saw her leaving with this creepy looking old man. They told me she was her grandfather and that they were watching her till he came to get her. I didn't like it, she was crying the whole time she was there."

Lidia nearly flinched, when Barbara blurted quietly. "Shit!" She quickly got out of her seat and ran from the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Roy was shaking.

"No sweetie. If my assumptions are correct, you did something right." Lidia consoled him.

Before he can ask what she meant. Officer Locke and Barbara walked in holding more papers.

"Roy I know this may be hard for you, but I need you to look at some pictures." Officer Locke said.

Roy nodded his head.

Locke put the pictures on the table. "Do any of these people look familiar?"

Roy scanned the pictures and pointed out 3.

"These two are my aunt and uncle. This is the little girl I saw." He pointed out which one.

"Thank you son. You have been a great help. Ms. Garza I don't believe that there would be any need to get evidence against the guardians. Though I do ask that you help me sign some paperwork and help me situate Roy."

Lidia was going to answer, but Roy's voice rang in the room. "Can I stay with Ms. Lidia?! I want to stay with her, please don't put me through the system!"

"We have to sort some paperwork out first, but I'm sure with Ms. Garza's history. That she would highly be qualified to look after you." Barbara smiled, which calmed Roy down a bit.

"Ms. Garza?" Locke indicated for her to follow him.

Once they were out of the room, he indicated for her to sit the seat opposite on his desk. "Now these are just standard protocol questions that I need to ask you first."

"Of course I understand." She confirmed.

"Now what is your occupation? We need to know if you can financially support Roy."

"I understand. I do little odd jobs here and there. But my main income is from working for Oscorp. I really rather be working at Stark industries, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Will you have the time to care for Roy? If you have a busy life style, it is not best to care for a child."

"I may work for Oscorp, but I'm barely there. Hence the little odd jobs here and there. Though those are just dog walking, and little babysitting gigs. I do community service here and there, but I think if I brought Roy along, it would be a very good experience and help him later in life. Not to mention help him interact kids his age."

Locke nodded his head in agreement. "Now on to housing. Is your living space suitable for him?"

"I have a one bedroom apartment, but I can find a more suitable place soon. He can still stay with me, I want him to help me chose the apartment. I'll just sleep on the couch till then." She tried to reason.

"I understand. That is ok, but you will have a time limit. If you cannot find a better living arrangement then he would have to be put into foster care until you do." He answered solemnly.

"I understand. I only ask that if anything were to happen to me, he goes to the foster home of my choosing. I know someone who is a foster parent."

"Really, do you think Roy will be ok? He is clearly attached to you."

"I trust this person with my life. I actually stayed with this person when I first moved to New York and had nowhere to go." She handed him a card.

'_Kei Karate Dojo'_

"A dojo?"

"Yes, Master Renshi. Is legally a foster parent, he has helped many foster kids in the past and helped lead them in the right direction." She chuckled at the memory of when he got after her for her own attitude.

"Yes. I will call him if anything happens, but I do believe that you'll make a good mother." He smiled as he took the card.

Realization dawned on her. 'Holy crap. I'm going to be a mom.'

Though she thought about the little boy who clung to her skirt and cried on her shoulder. She didn't care if she always told herself that she was too young. Roy needed her, and she will be there for him. She promised.

"Where do I sign?" She smiled warmly.

After getting through the paper work, the last question was to either change Roy's last name.

"I would like to change it to yours." Roy answered when they brought him in the room with them.

"So Roy Garza? Hmm? Nice ring to it." Barbara chuckled.

"Now that everything is situated. I only ask that you come and visit from time to time. We also might call you when we catch them. Roy what you did was very brave. The people you were with, were criminals. I can't go into full detail, but today you were a hero for helping us." He ruffled his hair.

"See I told you, you were the hero. First you save my life and now you have helped the police. That calls for a celebration, don't you think?" Lidia grinned cheerfully.

Roy nodded his head up and down, and grabbed her hand and swung it back and forth, the same way she did when they were walking to the park.

"So are you my mama now?" He asked as they walked out of the station.

"Well on paper yes, but you don't need to call me that unless you feel comfortable." She smiled.

"Ok."

Lidia looked up at the sky, it was getting dark soon, and she didn't realize how late it was already.

"Roy lets go to the store real quick. I need to buy food and clothes for you."

"You don't have to do that." He flinched.

"Nope. I am." She posed right in the middle of the street they were crossing, making passerby's stare at her weirdly. It only made Roy laugh with glee.

"So is there any questions you want to ask me while we are walking?"

Roy thought to himself trying to find the right questions. "Are you married?"

She nearly tripped over the side walk from that question. "What would make you think that?" She giggled.

"Well you're wearing a ring on your married finger, or is it the other hand?" He asked.

"No, very observant though. No I'm not married, I just wear this so guys will think I am. I don't need to date anytime soon."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Have you always lived here, you have a funny accent."

"Another point to you. No, I'm from Texas, I moved here about three years ago."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work as an intern at Oscorp, but I do other odd jobs here and there."

"Oscorp? Why not Stark?"

"They didn't need an intern, so I couldn't get in. Maybe next time." She sighed to herself.

"Why don't you try again?"

"I'll try again soon, but first thing first is to shop for your clothes. We are here!" She yelled and did a happy dance.

'My momma is weird' Roy thought.

(I'm too lazy to do a shopping scene.)

After their shopping they walked hand in hand to her apartment, they were only a few blocks away.

"See that building there? That's where I live right now, but we'll probably move to a place that has more room okay?" She asked but she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into something that felt like a wall.

"Ow! I'm sorry I wasn't look-"Lidia started to apologize, but she looked up at the person she slammed against. She was met with a pair of deep blue eyes. She froze.

Steve Rogers was also looking at her, in surprise.

Both thought in their heads. 'What are the odds?'

**Okay, I know this chap doesn't make a grain of sense much, but I wanted to keep it a bit real. I know I brought in spider man to the story. Like I said I will make a sequel with this story. Everything I do, I do for a reason. The next chap will be a minor flash back. okay that was your hint. now right after this chap, i'll be writing the next. I don't care if it's thanks giving tomorrow. I'll do it. So you guys know the drill. LEAVE THE REVIEWS! I ONLY HAVE THREE. THATS IT! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! have a happy thanksgiving!**


	10. Replay, then dinner?

~Earlier that day. With Steve~

"Have a good day captain." And there she went, walking away before I could thank her. Steve thought.

The police got there after about another minute. Steve ran out so he can try to find her in the crowd, but she was nowhere in sight.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with a older police Officer who looked in charge of the investigation.

"Now son. I think we should go to the station so you can tell me what happened." He smiled.

"Wait. I don't know what happened. I just came in." He sputtered.

"But you got the robber in custody. Let's go, there are too many reporters coming our way." The officer gestured his head behind Steve.

He nodded his head in acquiesce, without turning around to any reporters that might be behind him.

He followed the police cars holding the robbers on his motorcycle. When he got there it was in a near panic. Everyone was walking to one point to another.

"Follow me young man." The same officer from before beckoned him to his office.

"I'm Officer James Locke. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Well sir, I really don't know myself. I came in at the wrong time, I was just going in there to sort some stuff with my finances. The next thing I know is that I'm looking at a gunman and scared civilians behind him. I was about to slowly walk back, but the gunman grabbed a kid, and threatened to kill him if I moved. I tried to reason with him, but he said I would be in the way. Sir he was going to shoot me down, but someone saved me. The gunman was going to shoot, but someone threw a knife at his arm. He was able to drop the gun and I was charging to take the man down. I didn't know he had a second gun on him until he pointed it at me. I really thought I was a goner. That is until a civilian got a hold of gun and shot the gunman in the arm and leg. The civilian was a women, might I add she looked very scary. Are all women that deadly when they hold a gun?" He asked.

The response he got was James to laughing heartily at him. "Women can be scary. Hands down."

"Well sir that is what happened." Steve finished

"Well son, I think you're not telling the whole story, didn't you knock out the other two?"

"Sir I'm telling you, I was not the one to incapacitate the robbers. Someone else did." Steve tried hard to explain.

"Captain there is no need to be humble. We are just grateful that you saved all those people's lives." The officer chuckled.

Steve gave up, there was no way he was going to be able to explain. He had no proof. He didn't have a camera to prove-…. Damn it. He forgot that there was camera's in there.

"Sir I hate to leave right now, but there is something I must check real quick." Steve apologized.

"No need son. I have another case right now, and the receptionist is glaring daggers in my back if I don't get to it soon." He sweated.

"Thank you sir. You have a good day." Steve waved good bye.

When he walked out of the station, he quickly climbed onto his motorcycle and stepped on it. He regretted what he was going to do, but it was the only way to prove that it wasn't him.

~Stark tower~

Tony was drinking a nice glass of scotch from the long day he had. Bruce was brutal in the lecture. Tony could've sworn that he made the lecture long so Tony couldn't do anything, but sit there.

"Sir Mr. Rogers is here." Jarvis voice rung in his lab. Tony had to chuckle at the little joke he made about Steve a few months ago, about his last name.

"What does he want Jar?"

"He wishes to speak with you."

Tony grumbled, it was most likely that Steve was only here to scold him about tailing Little Lidia.

"Sigh. Send him up Jarvis." He took another swig of his drink.

It only took about 30 seconds for Steve to be walking in to the lab. "So cap, how was your date?"

"Wait. What? Tony that was far from a date as possible."

"Oh something did happen. Tell me the juicy pieces and we can braid out hair." Tony mocked in a girly voice.

"Please don't talk like that." Steve shuddered.

"Ok really what happened?" Tony snickered.

"Well to better explain. I need you to get surveillance feed from this bank." Steve gave him a piece of paper with the banks address.

"Should I be concerned capsicle?"

"Just do it tony."

"Testy aren't we. What she didn't kiss you?" Tony looked at his screen. He didn't see the prominent blush on the captains' face.

"Just do it Tony."

"Done." Tony looked smugly back at Steve. "So what am I looking for cap?" he turned his direction back to the screen.

"Rewind it back to the time that you called me."

Doing as he was told. Both he and Steve watched quietly at the screen. Sure enough they both saw Lidia walk in and make her way to the teller. It was a quick in and out the way they saw it. Lidia could've left since it looked like she was done, but she didn't head for the doors, she went all the way to the end of the counter.

Tony chuckled when he realized that she was only going to the spot where they give free candies.

It looked normal enough, but Lidia looked like she flinched. They didn't see it because it was too fast so they had to rewind it a bit. They saw Lidia dive behind the side of the counter. Not a second later three men with guns start yelling in the bank.

Even the cameras could barely see Lidia, she found the perfect hiding spot. Everything looked like a normal heist, it only changed when one of the gunman went out of formation and was nearing where Lidia was hiding.

Steve's blood ran cold, there was no way she can move to a different spot without getting seen. Tony was also on the edge of his seat without realizing it.

They saw that the gunman saw something on the ground near Lidia, and he crouched down to pick it up. The guy didn't have a chance before Lidia grabbed him, and pulled him away from view.

They saw her reappear to only look around the corner for the other two. Tony zoomed in a bit and saw that she was holding a knife in between her teeth and a gun held expertly in her hands.

She did a perfect dive roll to get behind a couch, out of the view of the robbers.

Though the other two noticed soon that their partner was gone. "Hey where is licorice?" The one at the teller asked. Steve couldn't hear what the other guy said because Tony was chuckling and commenting on stupid code name.

The gunman who was watching the hostages, was starting to walk toward Lidia. She still couldn't move anywhere else. It would have been all over, but the robbers and the two avengers. Attention soon became focused on a little kids wail. After the gunman got after the kid for crying, Steve noticed that the gunman near Lidia was lying prone on the couch.

"Tony rewind it."

Rewinding it a bit, they ignored the kid on the screen and watched what happened to the gunman. It seemed Lidia took advantage of the distraction, as she snuck up on the guy and made him drop to his knees. Tony and Steve winced when they saw that she hit the guy pretty hard in the head with the gun.

"Damn scary." Tony commented off-handily.

Lidia placed the man on the couch, and quickly went around the bank to get a better vantage point. She was able to jump over regular clerk desks quietly it looked. Since the gunman was none the wiser.

One camera was able to get a clear picture of what Lidia was doing. She was pointing the gun she took from licorice, and pointed it straight at the last one standing.

She stood there with the gun pointed for about thirty seconds, but she still didn't shoot.

"Why the hell is she not shooting this guy?" Tony grumbled.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, he also had no idea what she was thinking.

When it looked like she was about to make up her mind, the door opened. Steve groaned to himself, at the bad timing he had.

"You have the worst timing cap, do you know that?" Tony sighed.

"Don't remind me."

The whole scene was playing just like the way Steve Told Officer Locke, but this time. He was able to see what Lidia did.

When the gun was pointed at Steve, he saw Lidia take the knife she had in her mouth and swiftly threw it at the gunman's arm.

Tony flinched when he heard the gunman yell out in pain. "Whoa." He said with eyes wide open.

That's when Steve was running to tackle the guy, but he had another gun on him. The Steve on screen jolted in a near stop when he saw the gun. The two shots rang out. Tony had to rewind it to see Lidia make the shot. Sure enough, there she was. Holding the gun like a pro and taking the shot. The gunman was shot this time in his other arm, and then thigh.

"_Down on the ground with your hands on your head!"_ A strong female voice rang out.

"Whoa, Steve. She sounds like a cop. Is she a cop?" Tony looked at the solider.

"You have the back ground check on her remember genius?" Steve replied.

"That was good sarcasm, you earned a cookie. Or would you prefer a sticker?" Tony made a comeback.

No answer.

"_Rogers? Are you okay? Were you hit?"_

Tony laughed at how dumbfounded the captain looked.

"_Good. I need you to get everyone out of the building to safety. The other two are knocked out, but I have no idea for how long. Priority is to get everyone to safety then deal with them. Now go!"_

"Wow. You followed those orders pretty quick." Tony smirked.

"She made it sound like I was back in the army." Steve blushed.

"_Hands where I can see them, or I will shoot. Highly doubt I'll miss from this distance."_ She glared down at the robber.

The robber did as he was told. Though he still looked at Lidia. _"You __**are**__ deadly."_

"I agree she is." Tony nodded his head.

"Tony pause it."

"What's up?"

"Did you hear what the guy said?" Steve looked concerned.

"Yeah and I agreed with him. What of it?" Tony didn't see where this was going.

"Replay it."

Tony just shrugged his shoulders. He went back to that part.

"_You __**are**__ deadly."_

"Did you hear it? It sounded like he already knew her." Steve stated.

"I see your point cap. Judging by the way she flinched, she caught it too." He agreed

"I don't like this Tony, do you have her address?"

"Aww, you do have a crush on her. Way ahead of you. Now remember, always practice safely." Tony grinned as he gave a piece of paper with writing, and then a plastic package.

"Tony what is this?" Steve held the package.

"Jarvis why don't you explain that to cap. I need to work. Though do it after he leaves." Tony ordered.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, and made his way out the door. Right when he walked out the door, there was a locking sound. "Now sir I must explain, what the item you are holding is used for. I really don't want to, but it seems like sir, is too much of a coward to do it himself."

"I heard that!" came the loud yell from behind the door.

"Meant to sir."

"Well Rogers sir, that item is-"

(I am not even going to explain, you know what a condoms is and so do I. there done.)

Five minutes later you will see Steve as red as a tomato, and throwing the packet as far away as possible from him.

"Damn you Tony!" He yelled as he walked towards the elevator so he can get to his bike.

While he was driving he kept thinking about what Tony said. Did he have a slight crush on Lidia? No. he shook his head, getting rid of that thought.

He made a stop near a little store, so he can look at the address again that tony gave him. Though Tony maybe a genius, his hand writing was terrible.

He must have been standing there for far too long, because he felt someone bump into his back.

"Ow! I'm sorry I wasn't look-"

He froze when he saw the person he was looking for.

'What are the odds?' he thought.

~Present time~

Both parties had no idea what to say to the other. Though one kid did.

"Hey you were at the bank weren't you?" Roy spoke up, which startled both adults.

Steve looked down and saw it was the boy who got grabbed by the gunman. "Yes I was. Are you ok, I was never able to check if you were ok afterwards?"

"Yep, are you friends with my new mama?" Roy asked innocently.

Lidia nearly started crying with joy. Steve flinched at the news of that.

"He sort of is sweetie, we only met yesterday." Lidia tried to explain.

"Oh can he come for dinner? I always wanted to talk to captain America for a bit." Roy gave both adults the puppy eyes.

'Cheeky kid.' Lidia chuckled. "That's not up to me, you have to ask Mr. Rogers if he wants to come. Always ask beforehand ok?" She reminded.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to have dinner with us sir?" Roy had to really crane his neck back so he can look up to Steve.

"I would love to, but would your mother be ok with that?" He looked at Lidia.

Lidia just sighed, she wasn't going to win this one. "Yes you can join us for dinner."

"Yay!" Roy squealed, than did his own happy dance like Lidia did earlier.

'Uh-oh. He is taking my habits like a sponge.' She giggled.

"Um which way then?" Steve blushed.

"This way Mister!" He grabbed both adults' hands and dragged them across the street, towards the building that Lidia pointed to.

~Apartment~

Once inside the apartment, Steve was able to look around a little and so did Roy.

"Okay little gawkers, I need to set up the kitchen. Roy let me show you to the bathroom. I want you to take a bath before dinner ok?"

"Ok mama."

Lidia's heart nearly soared every time he called her mama.

"Oh Steve can you pick up that purple bag and bring it here. His new PJ's are in there."

She pointed to the bags she set on the couch. He nodded his head and followed her to the bathroom.

The bathroom was very simple and tidy, Steve noticed. Roy also noticed and looked worried. "Mama, I don't want to dirty your bathtub."

"It's alright sweetie, I need you clean, I don't care for the bath tub, only you. Ok?" She smiled, and it seemed to calm him down.

"Now sweetie we have to be careful ok? Some cuts will sting, but that only means that it's getting clean. That's a good thing, if cuts are clean then you won't get sick." Lidia explained.

"Ok mama. I think I got the rest here. I don't want to interrupt your cooking."

"You're such a sweet boy. Are you sure you can handle it?" She bent down to look him in the eyes.

"If he needs help, I'll be here." Steve suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that." Lidia looked concerned.

"It's no problem, right little man?" Steve asked Roy.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

"Uh-ah. It's yes, not yeah. That's one thing that I learned from my grandma. It makes you sound nicer and it's proper." Lidia smiled.

"Yes mama." Roy saluted.

"Ok. I'll get dinner ready. Steve, please be careful with his injuries. I'll explain later." She whispered the last part to him. He nodded his head in a confused understanding.

Once she left the rest room. It was silent since it was just Roy and Steve.

"Ok little man. Let's get the water running, and we can make some chat." Steve turned the water on.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked.

"Well this shirt is hard to take off. It's too big." Roy struggled to take it off himself.

Steve nodded his head and helped Roy. When the shirt was finally off, Steve had to hold back a gasp. The little boy was littered with scares, young and old, also some bruising.

Thankfully Roy didn't notice, he just finished undressing himself. Steve turned his attention back to the rising water level in the tub. He turned the water off when it seemed too high already.

Roy hesitantly dipped his leg in and nearly flinched from the warm water. He started to sooth into the water, and he gave a sigh of relief.

Steve took it upon himself to reach for the shampoo, since it looked too high for the little boy to reach. He let the kid try to scrub any grime he picked up.

"So what's your name young man? Also what's your story?" Steve asked as he got a sponge and lathered up a bar of soap to it, and tried to help Roy.

"Hmm? My name is Roy. My last name used to be Hopkin, but now since Ms. Lidia is my new mama. I got it changed to Garza. So now I'm Roy Garza. Ain't that cool?!" Roy raised up his arms and in the process splashed Steve.

"Opps." Roy tried to hold back his giggling.

"Hmm that reminds me. I learned this trick when I was a kid." Steve out his hands in the water and put one hand in a fist and squeezed. Roy never saw it coming, he was looking intently at Steve's hand and then water was splashed on to his face.

(My great grandpa did that trick and I still can't do it. Grrr.)

Roy looked up at a grinning Captain. 'War' He thought.

"That's a nice trick, oh hi momma." Roy looked over Steve's shoulder. Steve turned around, but didn't see anyone there.

"Roy? Wha-." SPLASH!

Steve's whole head was drenched. He looked at the grinning boy in the tub, who was holding an empty, which by the way he has no idea where it came from.

"My trick is the surprise attack." Roy smiled.

"Good strategy young man, you got me real good." Steve laughed.

"Hey this shampoo smells like mama!" Roy smiled as he held the shampoo under his nose.

"Here smell!" Roy gave the bottle to Steve. He sniffed and he didn't realize it but it did smell a little like her. 'Citrus?' He thought.

"Well it does smell good." Steve smiled. "Now we need you to be clean and smelling good also. Soap time bucko!" He cheered.

"Yes sir!" Roy saluted.

Steve helped him lather is hair since it was a rats nest, and had so many tangles. The more he helped scrubbed off any grime, the more scars Steve saw, the scars ranged everywhere on the little boy's body. Even some on his fore head.

When it seemed like they were nearly done, Steve scooped up some water from the tub and held it high above Roy's head. "Time for the water fall! Look out!" Steve played.

Roy squealed when the water fell on him and washed away some of the suds. Steve kept repeating the process over and over until all the suds were gone. He didn't notice that Lidia was sneaking behind him. Roy saw her, but kept quiet since he knew what she was doing.

"Well you're all clean now. I wonder if dinner is ready." Steve asked Roy. Though Lidia took this as her cue.

"Dinner is ready!" She yelled behind Steve. The poor man was startled and when he tried to turn around, he accidently slipped on the water that was splashed outside the tub.

Lidia saw that he was about to fall and tried to pull him back upwards, but he was too heavy and she got pulled along as well.

Steve fell back wards into the bath, not landing on Roy thankfully. Though since Lidia was pulled along, she landed on top of him.

Both ended up getting soaked. It took a moment for them to realize what position they were in.

Steve was sprawled on his back in a sitting position, but Lidia landed on him and was straddling his waist. Their faces were inches away from each other. Both adults blushed beet red, at the very intimate position. Blue eyes stared back at the brown ones on top of him. Though Steve noticed that on closer inspection, there was a tiny specs of green at the right lighting.

"Yay! Mommy won!" Roy broke the eye contact the adults were holding.

"Huh?" Both adults answered.

"Mommy won because she is on top." Roy answered with kid logic. Though both adults, thought something else entirely. They are healthy adults, who can blame them?

Steve and Lidia both turned redder than before. Lidia quickly got out of the tub, and tried to help Steve up. Once both adults were out they focused back on Roy. Who by the way already got out of the tub when they weren't looking, and was changing into his PJ's which happened to have Captain America written all over it.

The gesture made Steve blush a little, which in turn caused Lidia to laugh heartily. Steve started to chuckle, but also joined in his rambunctious laughter. It was too funny not to laugh.

Roy looked confused, but laughed anyway.

"Okay, okay. Roy can you wait in the living room? Mr. Rogers and I need to get into some dry clothes." She gestured to their wet forms.

"Ok momma." He said as he walked toward the living room.

Lidia turned her attention, and snorted in amusement. "You look like a wet dog."

"Really? I had no idea." He smiled as he shook his head like a dog would when wet.

"Ahhh! Down boy!" Lidia laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha! Sorry for making a mess out of your bathroom." He blushed.

"No worries. Come on, I think I have some clothes that you can change into. My friends sometimes like to stay over and then they leave their stuff here." She smiled.

He nodded his head, in understanding. He let her lead the way. Though he did notice that the water made her clothes cling to her skin. He didn't see it because she was wearing baggy clothes before, but she had a nice figure. 'Whoa! Bad Steve! Don't think like that!' He yelled in his head.

He saw her bend down to get some clothes out of a drawer, and he couldn't help but look. 'Damn it! Am I turning into tony?' He screamed in his head.

"Here. This might fit. You go first. I'll change in here." She pointed to the restroom they were in for him to go in. He nodded his head and walked fast out of there.

Once both adults were dry and clothed, they met in the hall way.

"This isn't funny." He tried to act mad, when Lidia was laughing at his shirt. She made him wear a shirt, that said 'I am Iron-man' with the whole iron-man chest piece.

"I think it is. My friends told me that you don't get along with him, so I think it's funny." She laughed as she quickly took a picture with her phone.

"Hey!" He tried to reach for her phone, he was too slow, and left himself wide open. Lidia grabbed his out stretched arm, and dove underneath him, and was able to effortlessly throw him over her shoulder. Making him land flat on his back.

"Na-ah. This great black-mail." She bent down closer to him and looked down at him. "A for effort though." She smiled.

"That was awesome!" Roy's voice startled the adults, as they saw he was standing at the end of the hall.

"Wow. Momma was able to take down captain America." He smiled. "Momma wins round two!"

Both adults blushed again from the reminder the bath fiasco.

"Okay. Ahem, who's hungry?" She stood up straight.

"I am!" Roy raised his hand.

Steve just weakly raised his hand up too, but had an amused smile on his face. Lidia smiled back and tried to help him get back on his feet.

"I've just realized, that was the second time you've fell on me." Steve grinned.

Lidia laughed because he was right.

She made her way to the kitchen, and gestured for them to sit at the table. Both males stomach grumbled when they smelled a nice aroma of food.

"Now I thought Spaghetti would be nice to eat tonight, also have some garlic bread if you guys want any." She smiled.

"It looks great momma!" Roy smiled. "I agree. Thank you Ms. Lidia." Steve smiled.

"No need for the Ms. Part. Lidia is fine."

"It taste great!" Roy smiled.

"There is plenty, so make sure you don't eat too fast. Don't want to get a tummy ache, now do we?' She remind him

"Yes, momma."

"Good boy." She kissed his fore head.

"Mr. Rogers how did you meet my momma?" Roy asked.

Lidia and Steve looked at each other. She nodded her head, indicating that it was okay to tell him.

"Well young man. Your mother literally fell on me yesterday." Steve answered, which caused Roy to giggle.

"I was with my dancing troop, and we were doing some parkour. I had a solo part, which I'm thankful that I did right." Lidia grinned at the surprised face Roy gave her.

"Well the police were not that happy with us, so they started chasing us. I went my separate way from the group and went into the park. I was running over a bridge, but I saw police officers coming my way, so I jumped off the side of the bridge and landed on Mr. Rogers here."

"Please Lidia, if I can call you that. Please call me Steve." He smiled.

"Ok. So yes. That is how we met." Lidia turned her attention back to Roy, who nodded in return.

"So Roy. How old are you and when is your birthday?" Lidia asked.

"I'm 9, and my birthday is July 31st." He answered.

"Then I have plenty of time to plan for your next birthday." Lidia smiled when she Roy's face light up.

Once they were done eating, Steve helped Lidia bring the plates to the kitchen, and helped her wash the dishes while Roy waited in the living room.

"Thank you for helping him take a bath." Lidia whispered as she focused on the dish she was washing.

"You're welcome." He smiled sincerely. With two pairs of hands, they were able to clean up the kitchen without a hitch. Alright Roy, time for bed. Go brush your teeth." Lidia handed him the tooth brush she bought for him.

He got up and raced to the restroom to quickly brush his teeth, though nearly tripped here and there; making the adults chuckle.

"I thank you for the meal Lidia. I don't want to impose any more than I should." Steve explained.

"Ah no you don't. We both need to explain a few things to each other. Also, are you really going to go out like that? I don't have a dryer, so you're stuck here for a bit." She grinned cheekily.

Steve was going to protest. "I'm done momma!" Roy ran over to her and hugged her tightly. She bent down to pick him up, and carried him to her bedroom. Steve quietly followed behind. As she let him down he didn't want to let her go. "Momma, will…. Will sing for me?" He asked.

She smiled sadly at him. "Of course sweetie." She kissed his fore head.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and, sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything is on fire._

_The war outside our door keep raging on_

_Hold on, to this, lullaby _

_Even when music's gone. Gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound._

_Oohhh. Oohhh. Laa,-laa. Laa-laa_

_Oohh. Oohh. Laa-Laa. Laa-laa._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound._

_Ohhh X 12_

Lidia looked at the sleeping child on her bed curled up in blankets. Roy. Her son. It brought tears to her eyes that she didn't know she was shedding. She never thought she would have kids, she always thought she would be a bad mom. Though proved her wrong with all the smiles he gave her, the hugs. She nearly squeaked with fright when Steve patted her shoulder.

She quickly wiped away her tears and straightened herself up. She beckoned him to follow her to the living room.

Once they were out of ear shot from Roy, the conversation had begun.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She offered.

"No I'm fine, thank you."

They both sat on the same couch but on different ends.

"Now where do we begin?" Lidia tried to break the ice.

"Um well my main question is when did you become a mother?" He asked.

"Well in all honesty. Today actually."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that he ran away. Good thing too, police found out that his guardians were criminals."

"He was abused." He confirmed.

Lidia looked solemn. "Yes. He was."

"Okay, next question. Why did you jump out of the tower?" Steve asked seriously.

"Hmm? Well I did wake up to a bunch of strangers surrounding me. So I got scared. Seemed like a good idea at the time." She shrugged her shoulders.

Okay he understood from that stand point.

"My turn. Are you and your team following? And what for?"

'Oh I was hoping she didn't ask that.' He thought.

"Well tony was curious about you, he has trust issues. The bank though, I was really at the wrong place at the wrong time. Speaking of bank, what were you thinking? You could have gotten really hurt."

"I was thinking that I wanted to live. The men I saw were not going to let us out alive, or maybe let a few live. I felt the need to step in, if I had to sacrifice my life to save a lot more. I'll do it." She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Sigh. You know, you would have made a good soldier." He chuckled.

"Meh. Not really. I tend to break rules a lot." She shrugged.

"Let's see. Nothing else comes to mind. Oh yeah. Why are you afraid of hospitals?" Steve knew the answer already, he just wanted her impute.

"To tell you the truth, even I don't know myself. I just get really scared. I also really don't like hospital beds for some odd reason." She shivered.

It dawned on Steve, that she was really being honest. 'She really doesn't remember?'

"Well I think we covered about everything. I don't think your clothes are dry yet. You're welcome to sty the night." Lidia gestured to the couch.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." He smiled. She got pillows and blankets and threw them at Steve's face, making them both laugh.

"Good night Steve." She walked towards her bedroom.

"Good night Lidia." He replied as he laid his blankets out. Slumping on the couch and falling into a blissful sleep. He didn't realize that his phone was on silent, and that he had multiple messages from Tony. Bad things happen when you don't text Tony back.

He will track you down.

_Song- safe and sound. the celtic garden version._

**Okay people review time! I am going nighty nite. It is 4:47 A.M where I'm at. Me sleepy. Have a happy thanks giving!**


	11. crazy morning

'_The number you have reached is unavaible pl-SNAP!' _Tony clicked the phone shut.

'Shit! I should have sent someone with him. What if she is a spy or something that government created?' Tony thought. He may not get along with the captain, but he started to see him sort of like a little brother because of how naïve the cap was.

"Jarvis. I'm going out. Tell Ms. Stark that I'll be back in a little bit." He walked to the garage.

Driving out like a bat out of hell, he made his way to the address, he gave Steve.

~Moments before~

'BRRRR! BRRRR! BRRR!' Lidia groggily opened her eyes and tried to find the evil vibrating phone. Once she found it and flipped it open, she winced at the bright light it shined in her face. 'New message.' It read.

'_Hey Lidia! I got the extra notes you need. I'll give you a copy and see you in class tomorrow.'_ Message from Ryan.

'He would text me at this god-forsaken hour.' Lidia glared at the time the text was sent.

'Sigh either go back to bed or make early breakfast.' She thought. She felt movement next to her, and saw Roy stretch like a cat, then fall back to sleep. She chuckled. 'So cute.'

She got up, she had a little boy to care for, her little boy. 'I'm a mom.' The thought was still new to her, probably will take a while to adjust.

She walked quietly down the hallway, and saw a sleeping Rogers on her sofa. His hair was sticking at odd ends. He seemed to be a hugger, because he was hugging a spare pillow like it was a teddy bear. It was the cutest and funniest sight Lidia has ever seen. She couldn't pass up a photo opportunity. She quietly ran back to her room and grabbed an iron man plushy her friend gave her. She only keeps them as extra pillows, don't judge.

Quietly she picked up the arm that was over the pillow and quickly put the plushy in his arms.

There on her couch, captain America, was hugging an iron man plushy. 'CLICK!' oh yeah, this was gold.

She nearly squeaked when he moved around, but he didn't wake. Sighing with relief, she wanted one more joke on the man. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the drawer that carried little paper, scissors, and also sharpie markers.

With sharpie in hand, she grinned evilly at the sleeping man. Two minutes later, and a few clicks from a camera. Lidia felt content and skipped to the kitchen.

It was already near 7 so she didn't mind if Steve woke up already. She felt that the man gets up early, but he was being lazy.

She clipped he MP3 player to her mini speakers she always keeps in the kitchen. Making dinner for others, made her feel a little homesick, so she put country on, instead of her morning pop.

Tunes from her child hood filled the kitchen.

'_I used to live in a darkened room_

_Had a face of stone_

_And a heart of gloom_

_Lost my hope I was so far gone_

_Crying all my tears _

_with the curtains drawn_

_I didn't know it till my soul broke free_

_I've got these angles watching over me_

_Oh-oh, watch me go_

_I'm a happy girl_

_Everybody know, that the sweetest thing that you'll ever see_

_In the whole wide world is a happy girl_

She sung to the song quietly and danced around the kitchen getting everything she needed, she was in her domain and no one was stopping her.

Steve did stir a little when the music turned on, he woke up to the sound of… country music?

He slowly got off the couch, and followed the music to the kitchen. There he was met with a nice site.

Lidia was dancing to the music in her own little world. She may have been wearing nothing more than large shirt that showed her bare shoulder, and some yoga pants. Though she looked amazing to Steve.

'_I used to hide in the party crowd_

_Bottle up inside_

_Feeling so left out_

_Standing in the corner wearing concrete shoes_

_With my frozen smile and my lighted fuse._

Lidia was totally forgetting that there was sleeping occupants in her apartment, because she went all out in the song, while she was stirring whatever she was making.

'_Now every time I start to feel like that!_

_I roll my heart out like a welcome mat!_

'_oh-oh watch me go!_

_I'm a happy girl_

_Everybody knows, that the sweetest thing that you'll ever see_

_In the whole wide world is a happy girl_

Steve felt something tug on his pants leg and looked down to see a sleepy but content Roy standing next to him. Also looking at his mama in enjoyment. Both males looked at the singing dancing women in front of them. She really added up when she got the spoon she was stirring with and pretend it was a microphone.

'_Laugh when I feel like it_

_Cry when I feel like it_

_That's just how my life is_

_That's how it gooooeeessss! _

_Oh-oh watch me go!_

_I'm a happy girl! \_

_And I've come to know_

_That the world won't change, just cause I complain_

_Let the axis twirl_

_I'm a happy girl_

_Oh-oh watch me go_

_I'm a happy girl_

_Everybody knows_

_That the sweetest thing that you'll ever see_

_In the whole wide world_

_Is a happy girl_

_Oohhhh! Whoa whoa whoa yeah!_

_Oohhhh! Whoa whoa whoa yeah!_

_I'm a happy girl_

She sighed with content, and was getting the spray butter out of the cabinet, when she was nearly jumped in freight. Little Roy glopped onto his mama's leg and smiled. "You have a pretty voice mama. Are you an angel?"

She chuckled. "The only angel is you sweetie, you were sent to make my life happier." Those words made the little child clinging to her, shed tears of joy. "Really mama?"

"Yes. I was always sad, and sometimes mean. Though your bright and smiling face brought me out of the darkness. Remember. 'Be happy and live life to the fullest.' My grandma always told me that, but I never listened. I see what she means now." She bent down and hugged her son.

'Guess I had her all wrong. Kept thinking she was sort of a bully.' Steve thought. "Steve do you want to help me with the cooking? I could always use the helping hands." Lidia faced her son. He raised his hand high in the air. "Can I help?!" Roy yelled.

"Of course. I need someone to help me make the faces of the pancakes" She smiled as she got a stool for Roy to stand on.

"What can I do?" Steve asked. He missed the grinning look Lidia gave him, every time she turned his direction. Roy turned around and looked to see what his mama was laughing at. His eyes went wide, and before he can laugh. There was a loud banging on the door, startling them all.

"Hmmm? This early? Who could it be? Steve can you stir some more flour into the bowl? I'll get the door." He nodded his head. Roy though looked worried.

She walked to her front door. She looked through the peep hole, and couldn't see anyone because they had their fingering covering it.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Tony Freakin Stark. Now open the door before I blast it open." He barked back.

Opening the door, she was really met with a handheld repulsor tony keeps on hand. She just glared at him. "What got stuck up your ass?"

"Where is Steve? He didn't check out when he was supposed to." He knew that was a lie, but he wanted answers.

"He's in the kitchen helping me make breakfast. If you're hungry you may join, though no toys at the table. I'm too much in a good mood to argue." Lidia sighed.

Tony blinked in surprise. He put away his weapon, and gave Lidia a grinning look. "Oh? Did cap actually do the deed? Didn't know the old dog had it in him." Tony laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Lidia asked, but she heard some banging, a yelp, and then laughing in her kitchen.

She chuckled and beckoned him to follow. He did but not without pressing a button in his pocket, a few times. Taking about a dozen pictures of her apartment, from one of the buttons on his jacket.

Once Lidia got to the kitchen, she couldn't help but laugh. Even though she should have been mad, but the site was just too funny.

There in the middle of her kitchen, Roy was trying to dig Steve out of the avalanche of pots and pans that were in the top drawer. 'Did I forget to tell them that the pan was already on the stove?' She thought.

Steve's head popped out of the pile and he laughed with Roy, both boys had flower all over their faces. Lidia assumed that they had another war.

All three occupants, turned in the direction of a laughing Tony Stark holding a phone and taking pictures like a paparazzi. Tony laughed harder when Steve turned his direction, tony was able to see the nice drawings Lidia left.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Steve genuinely looked confused.

"Well someone didn't answer their phone, so your eye patch twin sent me to find you." Tony lied.

"Twin?" Steve asked.

"Argh! He be right matey! Ye be getting all de dames wit that good looki patch there laddie." Lidia tried to impersonate a pirate, she did a pretty good job because Tony and Roy were rolling on the floor; having a hard time breathing.

Steve still looked confused, so Lidia grabbed his arm and dragged him to the restroom where there was a mirror. She got her phone out and made sure to record this epic moment.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Came the scream of the captain. Lidia could hear Tony laughing louder.

Lidia drew the cliché mustache, though she made sure it was curly. Since his eyes were closed earlier, she was able to draw a nice looking eye patch. Adding a stitched scar and the crossbones on his fore head. It was a nice site

Steve frantically tried to wipe it off with some water. Though everyone knows sharpie's beat water. "Why is it not coming off?!" He started to scrub harder.

Lidia was laughing so hard it was getting harder to hold the phone upright. She did feel bad for him when his face was just getting red from rubbing too hard.

"Here Steve sit down, there is way to get it off." She pointed to the toilet seat. Though he still looked frantic, so she did what her mama used to do to her and her brother. She yanked his ear down to her level hard, making the very big man yelp in pain. "Ow! Ow! OW!" he yelped as he sat down.

Neither Lidia nor Steve saw Tony and Roy, creeping a peek around the corner. Tony had his phone out and recording the whole thing. Clint was going to love this.

Lidia got rubbing alcohol and cotton balls from the drawer under the sink. "Now hold still, it will smell funny." She held his chin firm.

No matter how you look it, it looked like a little kid getting cleaned up after getting scrapped up. 'I take it back. she is a bully.' he thought.

Steve sat still and closed his eyes so Lidia can wash it off. Though when she was done with his eye, he took a glance. His eyes nearly bugged out, seeing that her face was too close to his, and so was her chest when she had to lean closer to get the cross bones off his fore head.

He flushed bright red, though Lidia thought his face was red because of his earlier scrubbing.

Tony paused, when he saw Steve's face. Yes he was amused as hell, though he also looked intrigued.

"There all done! Back to the kitchen we go, gotta eat now don't we?" She beamed. Though Steve sighed in relief.

"Yay!" Roy fist pumped the air, revealing himself and Tony around the corner. Steve's face turned to horror, when he saw the phone Tony was holding.

"Stark how long were you standing there?" Steve glared.

"Oh, about a minute, that's all." Tony smiled.

"Alright men. We need to make breakfast! So ski-daddle out of the restroom." Lidia commanded.

Doing as they were told, they walked out… Okay more like Steve chased Tony to the living room demanding the phone. Tony being him, was not going to give up this golden video. Quickly whispering to Jarvis in his ear piece to save the file. Good thing too, because Steve dove and grabbed tony by the ankles. The billionaire had no way of winning, but doesn't mean that he was going down without a fight. So Lidia and Roy walked into the living and spotted both men wrestling for the phone.

Lidia shook her head. 'Boys.' She thought. Roy got a little pumped up and decided to throw pillows at the two. It got their attention before Roy yelled out. "Dog Pile!"

The two men didn't have a chance to react, before the 9 year old jumped on the males. He scurried off of them real quick and dove behind his mama, so they couldn't get him.

"Alright pequeno. I still need your help making breakfast. Steve, when you're done with your bromance can you pick up the pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Bromance?" Steve asked. Which in turn made Tony laugh. "Don't worry about it cap. Just do what the little Lidia asked you." Tony whispered.

Not really having to be told twice, Steve followed Lidia to the kitchen and tried to sort the pans as best as he could.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Roy cheered. Intrigued Steve looked over their shoulder to see what they were doing. Though Lidia caught him.  
>"Steve do you wanna try?" She asked.<p>

"What exactly am I doing?"

"Giving a pancake, a face!" Roy held up a pancake that was already cooled down, in front of his face.

"Wow! That's amazing. Will you show me young man?" Steve looked excited for Roy.

The look on Roy's face, looked like Christmas came early for him. He nodded his up and down so fast he might have gotten whip lash.

"At ease soldier." Steve laughed.

Lidia let Roy handle the rest, while she set up the table. Though a smirking Tony was already sitting in one seat. "So you guys are pretty fast in the reproducing department." He joked. Lidia nearly dropped the plates she was holding in shock. Her face turned deep red, from anger and embarrassment.

"Mr. Stark. I will you tell you right now, that Steve and I are only friends. So please do not make inappropriate comments like that. I do not want to have the talk with my son this early." She glared.

"Going to that topic. Since when did you have a kid?" Tony tried to change the topic.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Mr. Stark. Why do you sound surprised, since you do not even know me."

Tony was not expecting that answer. She was right, and he highly doubted that she would be ok with the back ground check he made. Though staying silent for too long, gave Lidia the answers she needs.

"You conducted a back ground check on me. Didn't you?" She didn't look fazed.

"Um…. Alright you caught me. How did you guess?" He really wanted to know.

"One- Steve told me you are not a trusting person, so safe to say you might conduct a search. Two- I understand you're a genius no doubt about that, considering the lecture you gave. By the way was very enlightening. Someone as smart as you have the one flaw of all genius's. Curious by nature, something new or you don't understand, you want to know all about it. Was my assumption right?" She spoke the whole time focusing on setting on the table.

'Damn she is smart.' He thought. "Hit the nail on the head." He chuckled.

"So you know all about me, the question still stands though. Why were you searching for me? Steve was by chance, but not you and Dr. Banner. You are known as an ass, who wouldn't give the time of day for any college student. Specially a lecture. What is your answer to that?" She grinned evilly.

Tony was getting paler. He had no answer to any of those questions. "Are you a lawyer or something, your very perceptive?" He tried to get out of it by making another question.

"Not going to work sir. I want answers, and your hiding behind questions. The back ground check should have given you everything you wanted to know. You have advanced tech, and can hack into any security. So you must have gotten information all the way to the time I was born. S o I want an answer or there is the door and no breakfast." She smugly answered.

"Jeez scary. Okay I was curious because, the way you punched cap there should be impossible. He has super soldier serum in his body. Which in turn has fast healing abilities. You gave the man a black eye, I have a reason to be suspicious. Another thing, it is inhumanly possible that you were able to not get severely injured from that jump at my tower. I just wanted to know if you were some foreign spy or something. Also why are you afraid of hospitals?"

He tried to see if she was even aware of what happened to her. All the pictures showed of her in a sedative state.

"You too? Steve asked me the exact same thing. Everyone has fears, I just don't like hospitals plenty of people have that fear." She reasoned.

"The experience fighting?" He tried to get as much out.

"Should say that I was in karate in the file."

"I saw footage from the bank. Explain that." He reasoned.

"I followed my instinct. Nothing wrong with that. I used to throw knives for the hell of it when I was a kid. Also took archery, and I played paintball with my brother when I was younger. Happy?" She finished setting the table.

"Now are you hungry?" Crossing her arms and smiling at the billionaire.

He still had lots of questions, but now might not be the right time. "Yes, But really when did you become a mother? That's my final question just to let you know." He raised his hand in surrender.

"Just yesterday in fact. He was the one who started crying, he basically was the one who saved my life. We talked afterwards, and I found something out that changed both our lives. Roy came from an abused home, a runaway. We got things settled at the station, and I became his mama."

He nodded his head that he understood.

"Pancakes are done!" Roy ran into his mama at full speed.

"Ooff! Really did you show Steve how to do it?" She ruffled his bed head.

He nodded his head and ran back to Steve who was walking with a plate full of pancakes. "Hey there. Tony didn't bother you right?" Steve glared at the billionaire at the table.

"I came here because fury might get a bit twitchy without his poster boy." Tony grinned.

"Fury know I have a life too. Why don't you mind your own business?" Steve grumbled.

"Because either he cares for you like family, or the reference 'Stony' does exist. Which by the way I'm okay with, just not in front of my son." She chuckled at how green tony turned.

Steve was going to ask but Lidia changed the subject. "Can I get you guys' coffee?"

"Please if you don't mind." Steve smiled.

Lidia walked toward the kitchen to make coffee, leaving two adults and a kid, all male at the table.

"So what's your name kiddo?" Tony asked while he put syrup on his pancakes.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Not supposed to trust strangers." He pointed to tony.

'Though no one told you not to point?' Tony's eyebrow twitch.

"I'm Tony Stark. Also known as Iron man." He leaned in his seat to make himself look cool.

"So you're the man who didn't hire my mama, because you didn't need her?" Roy almost glared, but it was too cute.

"Your mama works at Oscorps right? I do need a new assistant, judging from her profile I might just hire her." Tony smiled at the kid. 'Who am I kidding, of course I'll hire her. I don't want someone like Oscorp to have her, she's too smart and deadly in intellect and physical means.' He thought.

"Stark did you want some coffee too?" Lidia came into the room with three mugs hanging on one hand, then the coffee pot in the other.

"Yes please. You can call me Tony. Stark was my father." Tony reached for a mug she passed.

Tony added tons of cream and sugar, but Steve just took it black. Lidia was right in the middle with just a tad of everything.

"Lidia I was wondering if you would like a job, as a personal assistant to the CEO of Stark industries? Our last assistant turned out to be a spy agent. So we are in need of a new one." He smiled at Roy, who gave him a thumbs up.

Lidia nearly choked on her food. "Are you serious? Wait is this a ploy to keep an eye on me?" She crossed her arms.

"No. No. I really need someone to help my wife. Who happens to be the CEO, I don't like all that business work. She understands business, but not science. If you worked deals and helped her, other companies can't take advantage of her naivety to science. You don't always have to in business deals. I think you might be the hands on science nerd. You can help in the labs too." He explained.

"It does sound good Tony, but I'm not that advanced in engineering. My forte is bio-chemical. I can help Ms. Stark. That would be easy." She reasoned as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How about this a personal assistant to my wife for the company. Then a personal assistant to my friend Bruce Banner." He smiled cheerfully.

Cue the spit take of the century.

Steve and Roy quickly got out of their seats to pat Lidia on the back when she was coughing too hard.

"Mama! Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Panting Lidia got her bearings right. "I'm fine pequeno. Mama was just surprised that's all." She patted him on the head.

"Are you sure Lidia?" Steve asked.

She waved at him, and nodded at him. She looked back at tony.

"Are you being absolutely serious? I can with thee Dr. Bruce Banner?!"

"Uh yes. Does that sound good?" Tony was surprised at how excited she looked to be working with Bruce.

"I usually think about job offers for weeks on end, but I will not miss this opportunity. Tony you got yourself a deal!" She held her hand out to him.

He chuckled. "Welcome to Stark industries."

"Now without further ado. Let's eat." She smiled.

No one argued that. They did enjoy their food in content, though Tony had to point out something that was bugging him.

"….." He stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"By the way, nice shirt Steve. It really suits you." Tony laughed.

_Song. happy girl Martina McBride_

**Heya all. chapter is up. shout out to florablue. thank you for ur awesome reviews. Now please people lease leave the reviews I like tehm and they keep me going.**


	12. Work? No problemRight?

**Okay, slight warning for ahead. Expect some random stuff that you will not expect. I'm just on a major sugar rush and I only had about a good 6 hours of sleep in the last 36 hours. Had to give the warning, jut in case. Also if you can figure out the clues I have here and there in the story, that will be part of the sequel, then you will get a shout out. (Hint) - It's a character.**

~Helcarrier~

Fury looked at the file that Stark recently digged up. The man had to be watched over, last time he threatened the man that if he ever dug up anything else he shouldn't. He was going to get a shock collar on him.

Though fury couldn't get mad at Stark for this, he never seen this. It made no sense why they would stop. They had the money and the test subject still in hand, he doesn't approve of the experimentation mind you. Though it left lots of unanswered questions. Scientist never let go of their toys, he can understand from Stark.

Even shield didn't have that much data on her. All the notes must have been written on paper, and never filed on computer.

He looked at the recent footage he attained from cameras and video's online. If he would have known about Lidia sooner, he would have recruited her to be an agent. Though the factor still stands on why her file was in high security. It made no sense, aside from physical means. She was just as normal as any human.

'She still looks young enough to be trained. Wonder if widow wouldn't mind having an apprentice.' He thought. He was about to call widow to his office, though a recent file he did not see, popped up in her records. New information was always good news to him. He scrolled to the file on his screen to see, though these news were not good.

_Lidia Garza- Registered adoption for Roy Hopkin. Now named Roy Garza. _

_October 16, 2013._

_Roy Hopkin (Garza)- Lead to the investigation of two children slave traders. Signs of abuse, and starvation. Held longer than other children, reasons are unknown. _

_Age- 9_

_Birthday-July 31__st__,2004_

_Height- (lower than average due to malnourishment) 3ft 8in._

_Weight-43 pounds_

_Blood type- O-_

'She's a mother now? I can't recruit a new mother, the kid will be a distraction.' He sighed to himself.

'I'll just keep my eye out for her.' He thought as he closed the screen.

~back at the apartment~

"Mama where are we going?" Roy asked as he saw his mama try on so many different outfits.

"Well baby. We are going to Stark tower to see Ms. Stark. That's Tony's wife. I'm supposed to meet her today, though Tony never gave me time to prepare." She grumbled the last part.

~Flash back~

"_Oh before I forget" Tony grinned as he dragged Steve by the iron man shirt he was still wearing, not giving the man time to change._

"_I texted Mrs. Stark, She will be expecting you at noon." He saluted Lidia back, the same way she did when she left the tower. Leaving Lidia dumbfounded._

~end flashback~

"We're both going?" He asked.

"Yes sweetie. I can't leave you alone, also I have a surprise for you after the meeting is over. Okay?" Lidia winked.

"Yay!"

Lidia chuckled at her son, though she looked back at her closet and tried to find something that would suit her fine. She wanted to look professional for Mrs. Stark, but she wanted to be able to move freely in clothing in case she went into a lab.

"Mama. Do you like the color red?" Roy asked as he was digging the growing of pile clothes that Lidia threw everywhere.

"Yes. It's one of my favorite colors." Lidia still kept looking, though a nice button up blouse was thrown on top of her head.

"Try that one mama." Roy jumped up and down. She looked down at the shirt, she never really wore it much to anything semi casual. Though giving it a glance. 'This might just work.' She thought.

"Good job Roy. Time for a scavenger hunt, since mama made a mess. The list goes, black boots, dark jeans, and a dark brown belt. Let the games begin!" She fist pumped the air. Roy was more than happy to help and play with his mama.

Both having fun and helping each other, Lidia was able to dress nice and free enough for the meeting. She helped Roy pick out his own clothes afterwards. Though he must have taken a liking to Steve a lot, because he picked a shirt with the famous captain America shield.

Lidia was just about to get her purse and keys to get ready to go, but she looked out the window and noticed. That Steve forgot to get his clothes that she left on the clothes line.

Sighing to herself, she got a plastic baggy and folded the clothes in there, if tony always keeps tabs on Steve, then he can pass this along to him she assumed.

When they walked out of the building, it was still about 10:45. Lidia held onto Roy's hand and started walking towards the nearest subway station. Although a car parked in front of them before they crossed the street. Lidia was about to grumble about crazy New York driving, though driver opened the passenger window.

"Are you Ms. Garza?" A semi buff man asked as he leaned closer to the passenger side.

"Yes. Who's asking?" Lidia became wary as she discreetly fingered for the extra knife she had literally up her sleeve.

"I'm happy. I'm Tony Starks personal driver, he told me that you had no car and that he wanted you to come early so you can hang out before the meeting." Happy waved his hand in the air like he was used to Tony's antics.

"Prove it." She glared as she held Roy behind her. No way was she trusting some random stranger, especially since she had a son.

He nodded his head in understanding, and showed her his Id to Stark industries. Scrutinizing for any small detail that it could be a fake, she found none. "Okay I believe you."

She smiled at Roy in reassurance. They both got in the back seat of the car, and drove off to the awaited meeting.

~Stark Tower~

Happy suggested that he take them through the garage, but Lidia would have none of that.

She walked in the lobby with Roy holding her hand, he looked like a scared puppy because he was attached to her by the hip.

She walked straight to the receptionist, she wanted to really get this over with so she can show Roy the surprise.

"Hello I have an appointment with Mrs. Stark at 12:00." Lidia saw the receptionist slightly look up at her, though Lidia could feel it. This lady was a faker. She gave Lidia a once over then looked down at Roy, She smiled but Lidia could still feel it.

Being an empath, she felt the emotions the women was giving. They were judging, disdain, and annoyance. "Name mam?"

"Lidia Garza."

"Yes Mrs. Garza, Mrs. Stark is expecting YOU." Lidia knew what she meant. The stupid lady obviously didn't like kids, another guess would be that she looked down on Lidia on being a teen mom; judging by Roy's age.

"Thank you, which way do I go? Or do I need to call tony for directions. He said he wanted to talk to me before the meeting, I also had some questions for him." Lidia smiled sweetly. The women did hear the inside threat, but still didn't take heed.

"Oh you know Mr. Stark?" Though the bitch made it sound like she knew the man in a different way.

"Yes. He offered my mama a job here. Mama is going to work with the CEO and Dr. Banner." Roy cut in. The little boy was smart enough to know that the lady was not being nice to his mama. No way in hell was he going to let it slide.

"How do you know that sweetie? There are many jobs here." Now Lidia was getting angry. She was calling her son stupid.

"Because I was there when he said it to my mother's face, Also Steve Rogers was there as a witness. Now I hope you're not calling a Captain America a liar, because that is very unpatriotic for a receptionist at Stark industries. Which prides themselves to be wholly supportive of America and the soldiers across." Roy looked straight at the women with his piercing green eyes.

Lidia looked somewhat shocked and proud. She knew her son was bright even if he lacked schooling, but it was heartwarming to see her son defend her.

"No young man, I believe your mother has business. I will show you both the way." She smiled sickly sweet. Though Lidia could feel that she was hit in the pride, which made her smirk.

The lady was about to maneuver around her desk, but it seemed like she tripped. She sighed in relief when she caught herself, but she looked down at her heel and the heel end broke.

"Well it seems like I can't really move. If you go left and then straight you will find the elevator. The CEO is on floor 99." She tried to look dignified.

"Thank you." Lidia nodded as she walked with Roy. Though did turn his head back and said. "Have a good day mam. I hope you find better heels that are safer." As he gave her a nice innocent grin.

Lidia did look back at her son with one arched eyebrow. 'Strange' she thought.

Once in the elevator, to Roy's dismay he didn't see the buttons he wanted to push.

"Jarvis? I believe. Can you please take us to floor 99?" Lidia looked up at the ceiling, while Roy looked at his mama like she had a second head. "Yes Ms. Garza. And who is this young man?" Asked the mechanical British voice, which in turn made Roy leap into the air in surprise.

Laughing Lidia replied. "He is my son. Go introduce yourself." She nudged Roy a little.

"H-Hello. I'm Roy Garza. Um who are you?" Roy spoke shyly behind his mother.

"I'm Mr. Starks AI. My name is JARVIS, which stands for. 'Just a rather very intelligent system.'"

"Whoa! So you have your own mind? Can you be in more place than once? Or talk in two places in once in the building? How did you get created? Are you small or big? Do you have a form?" Roy asked excited.

"Easy there cowboy, maybe we should ask tony. I think he would like all the questions, to boost his ego." Lidia laughed.

He nodded his head enthusiastically, he kept fidgeting in hopes that will make the elevator go faster. Lidia just chuckled and looked at her watch. '11:33? Hmm, still have a lot of time.' She thought.

What Lidia thought would take a longer time because of how high the floor was, she was not expecting them to be there in the span of a minute.

They both walked a little timidly through a brightly lit hallway.

Going straight since it seemed like the logical thing to do, she kept looking left and right to see which room was the office. On her right she saw threw a big window some people with picture designs all over their boards, on her left she glanced to see more business people but it seemed like the majority were on the phone and going back and forth from one area of the room to the next.

Both dancer and child kept walking straight till they reach to the double doors. Last room they looked so Lidia politely knocked before she entered.

Peeking in she saw a massive room that had a perfect view of New York behind the desk. Looking closely there was a women who had red hair who looked to be typing up a storm on her computer.

Said women glanced up and looked startled to see Lidia. "Oh! I'm sorry. Is it already noon? I must have gotten lost in my work." She stood up and flattened her skirt before walking around her desk to shake hands with Lidia.

"No it's no problem, I believe that I'm actually early. I'm sorry to disturb you when you're working, this was all short noticed." Lidia chuckled.

"I know, I'm making Tony sleep on the couch for this. Oh and who is this?" She looked down at Roy.

Lidia nudged Roy again to introduce himself, but he just kept staring. "Red. Your hair is pretty red." He whispered out. Both women gave him a confused look.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry pretty lady. I'm Roy Garza. Your hair, Red. It reminds of something." Roy looked confused.

"Really? Oh and thank you for the compliment, more flattering than Tony." She blushed.

Lidia was also confused, many mysteries about her son though they will have to told later on.

"I'm pepper potts. Well it's Stark now, what was I thinking in marrying that reckless genius?" She laughed

Lidia laughed in return. "He does seem the type to grate on you but at the same time care for you. My name is Lidia Garza, Tony offered me the position without your say so. So I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

"Not at all. I do need a new assistant, what's better is that Tony told me that you know science like the back of your hand. I've gotten tired of pausing business meeting just so I can make a phone call to tony, and ask what the heck these guys are talking about."

"Hmm. Makes sense, competing companies would want to take advantage of that. It's like the Trojan horse, they will give you something small and insignificant posing as asset to the company; but it can strike you down when you least expect it." Lidia replied in her business mode.

"Exactly. Tony was right you do have a sharp mind. He sent me all the information I need. He is pleading me to hire you, which is really new. Usually it's me who has to plead for someone to get hired." Pepper smiled.

"I'm flattered, but I have to warn you. I had to knock him down a peg this morning for threatening to blast my door open, and for tracking me like a stalker. The reasons I believe were just a genius Achilles heel sometimes. Curiosity." She sighed.

"I believe that. You won't believe how many times he did something stupid." Pepper groaned.

"I'm somewhat have that weakness as well. Though with mine it's with chemistry which I think can be more lethal." Lidia laughed.

"Well as long as you don't blow up the whole tower I'm ok. Tony already has explosions happen weekly. So let's get down to schedules, then pay. I do need you here every other day at noon. I can take care of the mornings, it's the afternoon when things do get crazy. Mainly because Tony either wakes up at this time, or the majority of meetings are scheduled after noon time. I'm somewhat amazed that Tony woke up early just so he can find you. If only he put that much intuitive in our dates then I would be happy." Pepper sighed.

"Well with me being on your side, I can help make that happen. I just have to get settled on certain things, and I have to figure out a schedule system for Roy so he can catch up with his peers." Lidia looked solemn from when Roy told her that he never went to school.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Pepper looked confused.

"Roy is my son, but he is adopted, and he has never attended school. I can teach him till he catches up, but I can't really leave him at home by himself."

"Hmm. Roy here seems like a very mature young man. I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind if he stayed in the floor above us. That's where I believe tony told me that you jumped like a bird out the window. Which I really want to know the story of that later." Pepper smiled at Lidia's embarrassed face.

"Are you sure that won't be a problem?" Lidia did looked concerned, sure Roy will be close; but a mother still worries.

"It won't be a problem, practically no one is ever there during this time. Steve might pass by here and there though." Pepper smiled.

"Steve?! He lives here? Mama won against Steve twice it was awesome!" Roy said in one breath. Lidia was just blushing from the memory of last night.

"Oh, and how did she do that?" Tony must have rubbed off on pepper when it came to grinning.

"Well the first time-" "Okay that could be another story for later." Lidia covered her son's mouth.

"And I can't wait to hear it soon. Now this is how much your compensation will be." Pepper handed Lidia a folded sticky note. She unfolded the note and nearly fainted.

"What!? This looks way too much. Oscorp doesn't pay this much. Why so much?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Well you will be helping me and I also heard, Bruce as well. Your have two or more like three jobs here. One as my assistant, two as Bruce's assistant, three as helping in the labs. We are not just engineering, we do bio-chemistry because of Bruce being here. It's small right now, but I have faith that you can help make it grow."

"Yep no pressure." Lidia chuckled.

"Well that was really all I had to discuss with you. I have to send you to the labs so you can talk to Dr. Banner and see what his criteria is. It's actually on the same floor above us, so Roy can't get too lonely because Bruce and Tony are usually are in the lab there. Don't worry, you need a certain pass to get through the door; so Roy won't accidently walk in there." Pepper smiled as she beckoned them to floor her out the door so they can get on the elevator.

When they reached the floor, Lidia did recognize it as the floor she was in before. It dawned on her that she jumped a 100 story building, while she high fived herself in her head.

There was a grand living room that Lidia failed to notice the first time being there, and also in another area in the room that was for cooking and eating.

Pepper kept walking toward the far right wall to a door that Lidia did not see before. But on closer inspection it was concealed to look like the wall.

Pepper just pressed her hand on the pad that she slid up. Scanning for only a second, there was a click of the door and pepper pushed her way in. It was a lit small hall way in, but the walls were black and the lighting was still good. Pepper had to use her other hand to enter the next door.

When pepper tried to open the door, it was pushed back closed from the other side.

"What the? Tony?" Pepper called.

"Uh hi dear. Am I in trouble?" He laughed through the speaker.

"You will be if you don't open this door right now."

"Well peps, just give me a minute. I'm trying to help Bruce calm down, I didn't tell him about his new assistant. Safe to say he is not happy." Tony yelled this time, along with a crash.

"He can't be that mad. What did you do?!" Pepper yelled back.

"I poked the sleeping bear! Okay?! I know that was not smart! Just don't come in her!- OOF!" Next came a crash again.

This time it seemed that Pepper wasn't thinking and open the door in haste sense her husband was in trouble. Lidia would have stopped her if she knew what was going on, on the other side of the door. Too late.

She saw the hulk.

She did step back, because she was not expecting him to be so freaking tall, not to mention that the room was big enough to hold his size. On the other side of the room, she saw tony in his full iron man suit. He looked hurt since he was sitting against a wall and wasn't moving.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled as she dumbly ran to her husband's side in an attempt to help him out of the situation. Lidia would have grabbed the women, but she was not expecting her to do something so stupid.

"Shit! Pepper! Damn it! Roy, run and hide!" Lidia turned around and pushed her son behind anything that could protect him.

She turned back and she saw Pepper shaking tony to see if he was awake, she turned back to the hulk and he looked tired and pissed. Also looked like he was going to charge soon.

'Can't I have a normal day this week?!' She screamed in her head.

"Hey Green bean!" She yelled in attempt.

He turned back at her and growled.

'Well it worked.' She scolded herself.

"Yeah I'm talking to ya! Time to calm down now big man! Now let's see? Sit!" She pointed to the ground.

Though it looked like the hulk was not going to be ordered around, and charged at her instead.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation, 'Shit.'

Thanking that Roy picked something that was moveable to wear, she charged straight for him.

The action did confuse him, the puny being were supposed to run from him; yet this one didn't.

He did hesitate in his charge and that was all Lidia needed. He did swipe his arms at her to get a hit. She fell backwards out of his range and slid fast under him, she twisted herself so she was crouching behind him. Though comically he bent down to looked between his legs in search of where she went.

She grinned evilly and waved back at him. He was not amused.

He reached to grab her and almost lost his balance doing so. She moved out of his range quickly and let out a breath since it was too close for comfort.

Sure she can go and be faster than him and evade, but after a while she knew he would catch on.

'Plan B' She chuckled at her new plan, which as the writer here. Thinks is suicidal.

She jumped on his back since it was easier to climb with him bent over. She grabbed the hem of his purple shorts before he can stand up right again. She felt bad that she was going to do this, but when will she ever have another chance like this? Um never.

With as much strength she could muster, she pulled the back hem of his shorts upwards and sharply.

Yep. Lidia, just gave the hulk a major wedgie.

The sight and sound was too priceless. A very high pitched hulk scream resounded the lab room, and it looked like the hulk was kneeling on the ground near tearing.

Knowing that she had the upper hand still. She jumped off his shoulder and faced him head front. He did look up at her and was about to growl, but she quickly grabbed something that is painful to any being. She yanked his left ear sharply down and looked him right in the eye. He did yelp when she pulled his ear down.

"Listen her green bean. You hurt your friend. Calm down." She hissed the words slowly and gave an intense glare. The hulk for a split second did look mildly scared, but his face then changed to a look of concentration.

Slowly he got smaller and paler, till he was back to his regular size kneeling in front of her. Though he was only wearing some over stretched shorts. He calmed his breathing, and opened his eyes.

He was not expecting to see Lidia there not to mention be nearly naked in front of her. He quickly stood up, but he forgot to grab his shorts with him. Lidia was surprised herself when he quickly got up and she had to witness something that she wish she could burn from her memory.

This time Bruce was not nearly naked, he was fully Stark naked. (had to put the pun).

She sat there frozen, as he quickly realized his mistake and bent to get his shorts back. Though he was mortified and red in the face.

"I am so sorry Ms. Lidia!" He yelled.

Lidia was still frozen in place. She was in shock.

It was true when her friends said she was a virgin, and she might have baby sitted and changed diapers. She knew what was there, though she never seen a grown mans, well ahem. Uh you know. Nor has she went far enough with guy to see it.

"Ms. Lidia!" Bruce slightly shook her shoulder. 'Shit, I'm not going to hear the end of it, from everyone else.' He thought.

She did get out of her shock when he touched her shoulder, though she screeched back as quick as lightning.

She had many emotion run through her face. Shock, fear, embarrassment, anger, and then mortified. "I s-saw s-saw, did I just see? Oh my god!" She hid herself in her knees.

"Holy shit! I just saw a! Oh my god! And it was Dr. Banners!" She shook her head in disbelief.

Bruce had no idea how to go from this point, he never really met someone her age who hadn't seen, well that part of the anatomy. He wanted to calm her down, but he just turned his head when he heard tony behind him laughing his injured ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too good! She would be perfect for cap. Bruce should I call police on you for flashing and hurting a women's innocence?!" He howled with laughter. Bruce was thinking about letting himself go hulk again, but soon he heard tony 'meep' in fear.

Very close to Tony's head was a knife lodged on the wall he was leaning on.

"I may be innocent Stark, but that doesn't mean I'm not deadly!" She glared at the billionaire. "Do I make myself clear?!"

He did gulp in fear. "C-Crystal."

"Ms. Lidia I'm sorry for all this trouble." Bruce held his hand out to help her back on her feet. He was not expecting a little kid to smack his hand out of the way and stand in front him, to give him a piercing emerald glare.

"Put some clothes on before you touch my mama you pervert!" Roy yelled. Which did bring another round of laughter from the injured scientist across the room, but this time quieter.

Bruce did look down at himself, and agreed with the young man. He shook his head in understanding, and started walking to the restroom that has extra clothes for him. Though he did wince here and there when he walked, and he had no idea why. He did figure out why when he was in the restroom and he slipped his pants back on. The fuzzy memory from being hulk soon cleared up. He along with the big man, seemed to fear Lidia. For obvious reasons.

The woman fights dirty.

**Okay. Please leave reviews. I like them dearly. Sorry I have not updated, but things are crazy here. One of my friends recent passed and it's just been slightly hard. I'm fine now so don't worry. Please do review, since I got out of my funk I will be updating real fast again. Happy holidays!**


End file.
